Welcome back!
by Naru-chibi Avatar
Summary: Naruto goes out for ramen and gets a pleasent surprise! OCxNaruto
1. Didja miss me?

A/N Hey! This is a story I felt like writing, it was spur of the moment. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, darn it all.

It was a sunny day in Konoha as Naruto made his way down the main street. The sound of vendors selling their wares, kids begging their parents for sweets, and men buying dinner to take home to family filling the air. He grinned as he made his way to the all familiar Ichiraku Ramen stand. As he pulled the flap aside to enter his nose twitched as the familiar scent of spices and cooking noodles filled his nose and enveloped him. The old man running the stall called out to him as he grabbed a seat. "Naruto! Glad to see you today, how are you this fine evening?" Naruto smiled his usual whiskered grin and closed his eyes as he took another whiff of the air. "I'm great! Today I got back from a super secret mission, I can't give ya details but it was awesome!" The old man smiled as he looked at the twenty-four year old man in front of him. No matter how old he was, he was still Naruto.

Ayame walked up to Naruto and gave him her usual perky smile. "What'll it be today?" Naruto smiled and ordered beef ramen. As he waited for his food he looked to his right, suddenly pausing as he did. "Yuki?" Said girl looked up and turned to him, surprise on her face. "Eh? Naruto?" Naruto smiled, happiness evident on his face. He quickly picked the girl up and settled her in his lap, grinning madly as he buried his face into her chest.

Yuki's face broke into a wild blush and she narrowed her eyes in anger/embarrassment. "N-Naruto! Put me down!" Naruto smirked and pinched her hip, grinning as she let out a high squeak. He looked up at her from his resting position on her chest and kissed a scar on the left side of her collar bone, causing her to stifle a gasp. He smirked as she bit her lip, trapping it between her teeth. "I never thought I'd see you again." He murmured into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the top of his shaggy hair. "Hn, I told you we'd meet again." Naruto let out a soft whimper, soft enough that Yuki could hear it without anyone else hearing.

She smiled sadly and murmured into his hair. "Hello, Kyuubi-kun." Naruto gave a grunt and turned to a shocked Ayame, who was holding his order. "H-here ya go." Naruto threw down some money for his food and took the bowl of ramen with him, Yuki encased in his other arm. He took off for his apartment. Yuki looked down at him with a quirked eyebrow. They reached his door quickly and opened it effortlessly. He walked inside and closed the door behind them. He made his way to his small living room after dropping his food off in the small kitchen.

He sat down on the couch and looked at Yuki, her face flushed. "You have a lot to explain, start." Yuki gave a huff and glared at him. "Am I talking to Kyuubi or Naruto?" A soft growl answered her. She leaned into him and stopped short of his face, and then she looked into his eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Kyuubi." He glared at her, his eyes pure deep crimson, matching her own bloody orbs. He looked at her. "Mine, mate, left me, why?" Yuki laughed nervously and discreetly scooted slightly off of his lap. "I told you I was sorry." Kyuubi yanked her closer to him so that she was straddling his hips. He buried his face into her neck and took a deep whiff. He pulled back and his eyes went back to ocean blue. He nuzzled her again. Yuki smiled and used her hand to pull his head up to hers. She tilted his head and kissed him deeply. She poured all of her love, anguish, and passion into it. He kissed back, pouring his longing and love into it.

Yuki pulled back and smiled. "I've missed you Naru-kun." Naruto smirked and started sucking on her neck. "Hn, me or my mouth?" Yuki gasped and whimpered. "N-Naruto, you know that turns me on, stop." Naruto smirked and spoke into her ear. "Hn, you mean like that time I fingered you beneath the table when we ate with Kakshi, Sakura, and Sai? Or when I sucked your delicious tight nipples as we soaked in the hot springs. Or maybe when I fucked your pussy raw, sucking on your breasts like a new-born kit?" Yuki whimpered and shifted in his lap, fighting in vain to not be aroused. "Nnm, Naru." Naruto smirked and started to trail his mouth from her neck to her chest, his lips an inch from her breasts. He grinned and used a hand to pull her shirt over her head, then smirked as he saw the blush spread to her chest.

Yuki moaned softly. "Naruto, I'm so warm right now." Naruto smirked and looked up at her. He lifted his hips up slightly and smirked as she moaned at the feeling of his straining erection pressing against her butt. "I'll make you hot." He said before he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Yuki arched into his mouth as a pleasurable heat engulfed her breast. She moaned and grinded down onto his lap, causing him to suck harder, taking more of her breast into his heated cavern. She whimpered as she felt her soaking pussy give a harsh throb, she could feel it rippling inside, waiting to pull something into it's warm and wet depths.

Naruto smirked as he sucked her breast. His eyes widened slightly as he felt something warm and wet coming through his crotch, soaking into his boxers. He smirked and let go of her nipple with a wet 'pop'. She moaned as he let go and looked down at him, question in her eyes, darkened in pleasure. Naruto grinned and slid his hand into her panties; somehow having disposed of her clothes earlier when she was too far gone is her pleasure induced haze to notice. He held her hips down with his other hand, and then he rubbed her wet folds. Yuki tossed her head back, her ankle length silver hair whipped back and fanned around her. "Oh! Naruto!"

A sly grin slid onto his face as she cried his name. "Hn, I wonder what this button does." His thumb pressed down onto her swollen clit, rubbing it roughly. Yuki's eyes snapped open and she let out a breathless moan that pitched into a scream when he dug his thumb nail into it. He quickly muffled her mouth with his hand, effectively quieting her screams. She looked at him with wide eyes, her scream reduced to a muted moaning. Naruto slowly moved his hand from her mouth. Yuki moaned and suddenly arched into his touch, her juices sliding down her spread thighs. Naruto smirked and swiped two fingers through her swollen folds then licked them clean. "Nmm, it's delicious." Yuki blushed and moaned as she watched him swallow her juices. "Fuck, Naruto." She said in a quiet moan. Naruto smirked and pulled her onto his lap, after he quickly pulled his pants and boxers off, leaving his turgid length out in the open, its tip swollen and an angry red, the veins in the sides and bottom thick beneath the skin.

Yuki gasped as she saw it. "T-That's not gonna fit, ahn!" Her protest was cut short as he pinched her clit, his fingers shining with his saliva and her juices. Yuki whimpered as he tugged her clit. "Ah-ahhhhn!" She cried out in pleasure as Naruto slid into her, his thick length stretching her in ways she hadn't felt in a long time. "Ah!" She cried out as he bottomed out inside of her.

Naruto hissed as her wetness enveloped him. "Oh, fuck! Yuki, I forgot how fucking tight you were!" Yuki moaned as he gave a small thrust into her. "Oh!" Naruto smirked and began thrusting into her, grinning as he felt her rhythmically rippling around him. "That's right you fucking cunt! You like when I talk to you like this, when I fuck you and talk dirty, don't you bitch?" Yuki answered him with a deep and throaty moan, as she bumped back into him as he thrusted into her. "Ahn!" Naruto smirked as he sat down and pulled Yuki so that she was sitting in his lap, her dripping slit stretched around him.

He looked up at her and felt his mouth go dry. She was panting, her hair sticking to her body in places where her sweat drenched it. Her chest heaving as she breathed, her breasts moving with each breath, her eyes a misty crimson, clouded over in all consumable lust. She looked into his eyes and moaned as she felt her pussy clench round him, squeezing him inside of her. Naruto groaned and gripped her hips in his hands. He growled, his length throbbing inside of her. "Ride me, now!" Yuki nodded as she shakily planted her legs on either side of his hips then pushed up until only his swollen tip was inside of her. She clenched her eyes and dropped down onto him. Naruto snarled and snapped his hips up into her. Yuki bit down on her bottom lip to muffle her cry of pleasure.

Naruto held her hips and began thrusting up into her mercilessly. "You're never leaving me again!" Each word punctuated with a sharp thrust. Yuki's legs quivered as she felt her pussy begin to ripple spastically around him. "I-I'm…c-cum…..oh…Naruto!" Naruto felt her clenching more around him and knew she wouldn't last much longer. He snapped his hips into her and tilted her hips so that he thrusted into her sweet spot.

Her eyes snapped open as she let out a shuddery scream. "Ahn! N-Naruto!" She clenched her eyes shut as she came hard, bright white lights snapping behind her clenched lids. Naruto growled and sealed her lips into a kiss as he snapped his hips up one more time and came hard. "Ngh!" Yuki whimpered as she kissed him, his hot seed bathing the inside of her pulsing channel.

She rested her forehead in the crook of his neck and panted. "Oh, I forgot how good that felt." Naruto smirked and nuzzled her neck, sniffing slightly. Suddenly his sated grin turned into a frown. He gripped her hips and squeezed slightly, a warning. "Where's my mark?" Yuki grimaced slightly when his grip tightened. "Ngh, ouch, Ease up dammit!" Naruto loosened his grip slightly and looked into her crimson orbs. She smiled and went through a set of hand signs, settling on the sign of the tiger. Suddenly a cobalt paw print appeared on her neck, the mark surrounded in black flecks.

Naruto's frown lessened as he saw his mark on her pale skin. He nuzzled her neck and grinned, beginning to lap at it. Yuki sighed happily. "It's been too long Naru. How has everyone been?" Naruto smiled wickedly. "Everyone's been asking me non-stop about you. Just today Sakura-chan asked me if you were coming back soon." She blushed crimson, ducking her head into his shoulder.

He chuckled lowly and cradled her against him, slipping out of her hot channel. She groaned slightly and looked at him. "You better be happy as hell that I haven't killed you yet." Naruto gave a fake affronted look. "Who, me?" Yuki sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes you, you raided my underwear drawer last time I was here." Naruto grinned at that. He had to, it was funny as hell. He had stolen her most revealing pair of underwear she had. A red lace string bikini. He walked through town dressed like that, henge'd to look like her, without a bra, only panties. She had gotten back to see bunches of men and teenaged boys outside the apartment she shared with Naruto.

Imagine her shock to come face to face with enough men to make a small army. She had to hide majority of the day because on every street there were patrol groups made entirely of men or boys.

Yuki shook her head and smiled, planting a sweet but short kiss on his lips. "I've missed you so much." Naruto smiled back and pinched her side, smirking as she let out a yelp. Yuki glowered and muttered. "I'll take that as an 'I missed you too." Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up so he could stand. He made his way to his room, Yuki in arms.

She giggled and played with his hair as they walked into the bedroom. As they walked into his room she smiled as she spotted his old goggles. "Aww, you still have them." Naruto blushed and dropped her on his bed, along with a pair of his boxers and an old t-shirt. She quickly shucked her clothes and tossed them into a corner then changed into his clothes. She looked up at him when she was done, her face still glowing from their coupling.

Naruto grinned and pulled on some boxers before climbing into bed with her. Yuki smiled and curled into him, her legs intertwined with his and her arms around his neck. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands on her ass. She warily looked up at him and playfully frowned. He grinned as he gave her plump bottom a squeeze. She felt the corner of her lips twitch as she kissed his chest, right above his heart.

"G'night Naru." Naruto smiled down at his mate and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Good night baby."

Thank you for reading everyone! Please send me ideas and suggestions, all are welcome! Constructive criticism is welcome, no flamers! Let me know if I should continue it or leave it as a one shot, please let meh know peoples! Please review, it bothers me that I've gotten so many hits, yet only ONE review, please review!


	2. Wake up call

A/N I do not own naruto, masashi Kishimotot does, dangzit! People when i say review, for the love of Orange Creamsicle smoothies, please review!

Naruto awoke to Yuki squirming under his arm, which had her trapped against him. At first he didn't want to wake up until she suddenly went still. He pulled back to look at her face and got a shock as a sudden swell of chakra burst out and almost choked him. He vaguely recognized this chakra signal.

A voice that was so light it was almost impossible to hear. "Hello Naruto-kun." He looked at Yuki, only to see Yuko in her place. The demon grinned and showed off her fangs. "Long time no see Naru!" Naruto shook his head and let Kyuubi know she was here. Suddenly Naruto's eyes went red and he looked at Yuko happily. He embraced her and kissed her passionately. "You're back!" Yuko giggled and playfully tried to push him back. "Yeah, I'm back! Down boy!" Kyuubi grinned and kissed the mark on her neck. "I thought you were sealed." Yuko gave him an evil grin. "Hmph, there's no seal that can hold me, besides we both switch control of the body every now and then. Yuki gave me control for the next ten minutes." Kyuubi smirked and suddenly his eyes sparked. He licked his lips and pinned Yuko with a deep stare. "You're in heat." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Yuko nodded and looked at him, suddenly shy.

Kyuubi quirked an eyebrow at her sudden shyness and used his clawed hand to tilt her face up to his. "What's wrong?" Yuki blushed and looked at him. "Nothing's wrong, just decided to give Yuki a gift, of sorts." Kyuubi sensed something off and narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean, of sorts?" Yuko blushed harder and clenched her eyes shut. "Instead of her monthly bleeding, I made it so that she lactates instead." Kyuubi blinked twice then a large grin steeled across his face. "Lactates does she?" Yuko looked up at him. "She doesn't exactly know it yet though." Kyuubi shook his head at her. "She's gonna go off on you, you do know that right?" Yuko grinned and winked at Kyuubi her time almost up on control of the body. "Not if she can't reach me." With that she disappeared back into Yuki's body and went silent. Kyuubi grinned and receded into Naruto's body.

Ten minutes later…

"Uhn." Yuki muttered and slowly awoke. She looked around the room and noticed she was somewhere foreign. Before she started to panic a flood of memories of the night before hit her. She blushed and started to wonder what woke her. Suddenly she felt something shift around her waist and chest and looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto wrapping his arms around her waist and he had somehow already cut her shirt from her. His face began to nuzzle her breasts. Yuki frowned as she felt her breasts straining. She then noticed that they seemed to have jumped three sizes up from her 38D.

She felt her body flush in pleasure and almost moaned when Naruto looked up at her. "Good morning." He then sucked a nipple into his mouth. Yuki's eyes shot open wide as her eyes darkened to a bloody crimson. Se moaned as he suckled her breast like a new born. "Ahn, N-Naruto!" Naruto gave a large suck and Yuki felt something being pulled from her breast when he did. He pulled back and Yuki could see a trail of a white milky substance drip from the corner of his lips. She blushed as she thought about what happened. 'I'm lactating! I'm not pregnant! Wait a minute, Yuko!' Silence greeted her and just as she was about to try again, Naruto gave another great suck, drawing more milk from her.

Her head flung back, her hair flying with the motion. 'Oh, fuck!' She looked down at him and spoke slightly shuddery. "K-Kyuubi, what do you know?" Naruto looked up at her as his eyes went crimson. "I know nothing, let me sleep." He spoke in a deep velvety voice. His eyes went back to blue and he blinked before diving at her breasts, taking it into his mouth like it was ambrosia. "Naruto, what're you doing?" She moaned, fighting not to start fingering her self, she was getting soaking wet while he suckled on her. Naruto smiled and continued to suck the milk from her, his eyes closed in contentment.

Yuki lifted a hand to the back of his head and held him to her, the other hand trailing down her stomach to her patch of soaking curls. Her hand was three inches from her dripping slit when a hand jerked hers away. She cried out in frustration and started rolling and bucking her hips against Naruto, desperatly trying to find her release. Naruto groaned and looked at her face as she bucked against him, getting more hot and needy by the second. He growled and nipped her nipple, making her gasp sharply. He made sure he had her attention as he switched to her other breast.

Yuki moaned as he suckled from a new breast, her pussy clenching tightly now. She finally broke his grip on her hand and plunged four fingers into her rippling and dripping entrance. She cried out in esctasy as she pumped the fingers in and out of her hot channel. Naruto's nose twitched and he continued to suck as he smelt her powerfully strong arousal. He groaned into her breast as he felt his erection swell to painful proportions. He looked up at her and almost came then and there. Her eyes were shut tight in pleasure, her soft lips were parted slightly as she panted like a bitch in heat, moaning throatily as she pumped faster and faster, reaching for release. Naruto growled and pulled her fingers from her dripping pussy and pulled them up to his mouth, then started slurping her juices with his tongue.

Yuki angrily opened her eyes and felt her slit give a harsh throb, her swollen clit almost painful to her. She whimpered in need as she tilted her hips up so that she was rubbing her wet entrance against his lower stomach, feeling his muscles rubbing against her and her clit. She moaned and started bucking against him, desperate for release now. Naruto grabbed her hips and swiftly plunged his throbbing length into her heated tunnel. They both cried out in unison as he became seated fully inside her.

"Naruto!" Yuki cried out as she began to grind and buck against him, begging him to move. He flipped them over so that she was laying on top of him, his mouth still attached to her swollen breast. He pulled away from her nipple, a thin string of saliva connecting them. He looked up at her and groaned. "Yuki, you look beautiful." Yuki moaned and looked down at him, her eyes slightly unfocused from pleasure. "Naruto, I'm so wet I'm surprised we haven't drowned yet. I'm hot and horny, and I need to cum!" She slammed down onto him, her tight slit enveloping him fully. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she started riding him roughly, bucking and rolling her hips and as she went up and down.

Naruto gave a loud snarl as his control snapped and he gripped her hips then started to slam into her roughly. Yuki cried out as he roughly pumped in and out of her. "Fuck! Ahn!" Naruto latched onto her nipple and started to suck the milk from her, causing her to gasp loudly. "Ah! Naru....faster...fuck me faster you sonuvabitch!" Naruto smirked around her nipple and began to put Kyuubi's immense speed to use. Soon he was thrusting in and out of her with lightening-like speed. Yuki could only moan and gasp as she felt herself soaring even closer to the edge.

Naruto finished drinking her milk and finally parted from her breast. He began grunting, feeling his length being swallowed by her blazing heat. Suddenly he felt his chakra pulse and rush down to where they were connected. Naruto felt the base of his length swell and expand as he pumped into her. He stopped thrusting into her suddenly, causing Yuki to let out a frighteningly accurate snarl. "Fuck, fucking dammit! Naruto, please, if you love me, please let me cum!" Naruto smirked and used one hand to grab her right hand and pull it down to where his base was. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the base of his length, now swollen to about the size of a person's fist.

She looked at Naruto, her clouded eyes intense with love, lust, and longing. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, her tongue sweeping along his lips, tasting him. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against hers. They wrestled tongues for only a few seconds when she pulled back, her pale skin flused a dark rose. She looked at him with a lust so strong he almost came right there. "Naruto, shove it in me, now! I don't care how big it is, fuck me!"

Naruto's eyes widened at her. His shock melted into manly pride that he was the only one who make her loose control like this. He sealed their lips together once again and thrusted into her completely, his knot pushing past the swollen lips of her sex and lodging into the opening of her vagina. She cried out and started rocking her hips against him, her juices drippng down his thick length. He hissed and caught her lips in another kiss. They kissed ravenously, no longer just tasting. Now they bit, nipped, and sucked each other's lips and tongue as they thrusted against each other. Naruto growled and held her hips still. Before she could snarl, he reached down and gave her clit a sharp tug.

With a scream she was sent soaring over the edge and into an orgasm so intense, it was almost painful. Naruto growled and sucked his mark as he emptied his seed deep into her womb. "Ngh!" Yuki panted and moaned as orgasmic aftershocks shook her frame. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist while burrying his head in her chest. She grinned tiredly and felt his knot tug at her opening. She looked down at him and nudged his head with her chin. "What the hell is up with you?" She said to the head of shaggy blonde hair below her. Naruto looked up, his usual foxy grin in place. "Just enjoying the view." Yuki shook her head and tried to lift her hips, the knot tugging on her again, refusing to let her get up.

Naruto smirked and swiveled so that he sat on the edge of the bed, his legs thrown over the egde with Yuki on his lap, them still connected. She smiled at him. "If this is my wake up call, I'm sleeping here more often." Naruto smiled at that and gave her thighs a nudge. She wrapped them around his waist and gave a small moan as it pushed him a little deeper into her. "Where are we going?" She asked him as he stood up. He grinned at her. "We're going to the kitchen, I'm hungry." Yuki quirked an eyebrow at him. "We're going to eat while you're burried balls deep inside of my cunt?" He nodded and gave a little thrust into her, causing her to moan. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." She said as they got to the kitchen.

She looked around and saw a spoon. She looked at Naruto. "We could always shove the end of the spoon into me and see if we can wedge you out." Naruto looked at her with thinly veiled amusement. "I knew there was a reason I loved you. You're the other crazy half of me." Yuki nodded happily and rested her head against his shoulder. "Nmm, smell good." Naruto shook his head and kissed her throat as he made his way to the cabinets. He opened the door and pulled out two cups of ramen, beef and chicken.

Ten minutes later he was sitting in a chair, Yuki still lodged onto him, eating his ramen. Yuki looked at him and opened her mouth. He handed her a cup of chicken ramen and a pair of chopsticks. "Eat up." Yuki rolled her eyes and stols a bite of his beef. He pouted and kissed her deeply. She put her cup and chopsticks on the table hehind her and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He swept his tongue through her mouth and grinned as he pulled back. "Nm, beef flavored." He licked his lips and smirked at her. Yuki stuck her tongue out, only for it to become trapped between his chopsticks. "Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it, Yu-ki." He smiled as she tried in vain to curse him out. "Leh go omy cung, Nauto!" He released her tongue and grinned as she sent him a glare. "Buttmunch." He smacked her butt in repremand, causing her to squeak and jump. "Eep!"

He chuckled lowly and put his ramen down next to hers, then gripped her hips tightly. She looked at him cautiously. He slowly lifted her from his lap, his knot having receded completely now. He set her on the counter next to her ramen. She picked up her food and revenously dug in, causing him to laugh. "They say I eat like a wild animal!" She sent him a glare over the rim of her cup, causing him to snort into his beek ramen and stuff his mouth full enough not to laugh.

Two hours later.....

Yuki and Naruto were done eating and dressed, ready to go somewhere. They left the apartment and made their way down the street. Yuki looked up at Naruto. "Where're we going?" He smiled and looked at her. "To get my weapons repaired." Her eyes lit up, she could get new weapons.

They soon arrived at the shop and Yuki's crimson orbs lit up as they traveled over the wide array of swords, knives, and blades. Naruto grinned as he walked to the counter, the shopkeeper looking up from his book. Yuki wandered off to the knives section. She found a nice switchblade. She looked at it closely. It could be hidden under an arm band, a laced up arm band, hidden correctly all she'd have to do to use it would be to flick her wrist and the enemy would be forced to step back or die.

She picked it up and took it to the register. The casheer looked at her and smiled. "How can I help you today ma'am?" Yuki smiled and set the blade on the counter. "Can I get this please?" The man nodded and rang it up. "Swenty-seven fifty ma'am." Yuki handed the exact amount and waved as she and Naruto left the shop.

They made their way back to the apartment when suddenly an argument rang out. "She's not here!" Another voice yelled. "I saw her!" Yuki quirked an eyebrow at the voices and saw that it was Konohamaru standing hands on hips and glaring at Tsunade.

Tsunade growled and got into his face. "I saw her come in through the gates, she's in the village!" Konohamaru glared and was about to retort when Tsundade pushed him aside and ran to hug Yuki. "Yuki!" She turned to Konohomaru, Yuki still in her embrace. 'Ha! I told you she was here!" He rolled his eyes and walked away, mumbling about evil hags.

Yuki gave a muffled yell. "Uhhmph!" Tsunade pulled her from her cleavage and gave a sheepish laugh. "Eh heheheh, I missed you Yuki." Yuki smiled as she stood on the ground, Naruto walked over and grinned. "Baa-chan!" Tsunade swung a closed fist at his head, narrowly missing him as he dodged.

Yuki shook her head and looked at the woman while smiling warmly. "Hello Tsunade-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this early into my visit?" Tsunade grinned and looked at her. "I needed a drinking/gambling buddy, Shizune bailed on me." Yuki smirked, her eager nature emerging. "Hell yeah, Naruto you coming?" Naruto shook his head. "No thanks, I've seen Baa-chan gamble and drink, not a pretty site, and I'm not doing hangover duty tomorrow." Yuki shook her head and murmured into Tsunade's ear. "Wuss."

Naruto shook his head, this was gonna be interesting.

Please review everyone!


	3. AN

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I heven't updated any of my stories. I apparently am suffering from a case of acute Writer's Block. The symptoms include but are not limited to: Bad ideas, no ideas, boredom writing stories, no inspiration at **ALL**! –sighs- I shall try to update Welcome back, Ask Death Note, and Parody Songs: Naruto Style. Within the next two weeks or so, feel free to ask for updates every now and then, I need someone to remind me and police my story typing. –sighs heavily- I shall also try to update Harry Potter meet your new headache in the next month or so, please be patient my loyal readers! Arigato Gozaimasu!

Crazily yours,

YUKITANI


	4. Offer

A/N I'm freakishly sorry for the wait! Those who still read this are my favorites! Enjoy! PLease, for God's sake REVIEW!

Yuki sighed as she walked down the main street in Konoha, looking up into the sky and smiled sadly. She hadn't come to Konoha for Naruto, in all honesty she had been hoping he wouldn't see her until she had gotten things settled. Luck had decided to flip her off and say "Fuck you!" She sighed again as she turned right and looked up at the familiar tower. "This damn village will kill me one day." She inhaled and disappeared in a swirl of air.

She reappeared on the window sill, and then bent backwards in time to avoid a knife to her jugular. She sighed as she slid into the room and faced a barely-sober Tsunade. She stood in front of the inebriated woman and slid a glance to the window frame with a kunai deeply embedded into it. She looked back at the blond. "You know you could've killed me right?" She asked calmly, years of being a ninja having perfected the art of staying calm. That and the two shots of vodka may have helped a bit. The older woman smirked and nodded, writing something down. "But I didn't." Yuki nodded. "True, but you could have." Tsunade sighed this time and looked up at the silver-haired ninja. "I should think that all these years of being a ninja would have a sharpened your senses Yuki, if I had managed to catch you off guard then you would've deserved to die." Yuki nodded again. "I see."

Tsunade sobered up and looked at Yuki closely. "Are you here to respond to my offer?" Yuki sighed and looked the woman dead in the eyes. Earlier when she had gone with the hokage to gamble, she had gone into a bar and proceeded to tell her that Ibiki was considering taking on an apprentice. Yuki's ears had perked and her interest sparked. It was well known that she was an avid inventor and loved to dabble in the arts of interrogation. She had requested three days to think about it. It had taken her two to make up her mind. Naruto absolutely hated when she interrogated people because she sometimes went a tad crazy with it and began losing control of Yuko, the demon loved torturing people. He had always been scared that she would lose control permanently.

Yuki nodded. "Yes, I accept." Tsunade smiled and laced her fingers together in front of her face as she silently observed the girl. "Very well then, now go home and watch out for word from Ibiki." Yuki nodded and bowed before vanishing from the office in a gust of wind. Tsunade sighed again and looked at the portrait of her Grandfather and the third Hokage. "If only you were alive." She whispered as her eyes closed and a solitary tear of mourning slid down her cheek to splatter onto the desk beneath her elbows.

Yuki made her way past Ichiraku and smiled as she neared her house. She got to the door and barely had her hand on her keys before the door swung open and she was pulled inside, the darkness swallowing her as the door slammed behind her. She was spun and pushed up against the wall, burning lips attacking her mating mark as eager hands worked on divesting her of her clothes. "Nmm, you're home." Yuki opened her eyes and saw Naruto, his eyes darkened into a sapphire blue as he stared at her, his hands gripping her waist. "Naruto, you almost scared me!" She scolded him playfully.

He simply smirked and picked her up then proceeded to make his way to her room and lay her down on the bed. He began taking his clothes off as Yuki laid there and watched, licking her lips hungrily as he stripped.

The blonde-haired ninja couldn't help it. They hadn't seen each other in two days. Those days had been murder to him. He'd been cut off from his mate and after a few years of not seeing her it was like re-opening a healed wound. He was going to make her scream and beg for him to let her release. His eyes roved her body and he let a growl bubble from his throat as he felt his length straining against the constricting confines of his pants. He stripped in record time and was soon kneeling on the bed in between her spread thighs.

Yuki's eyes widened as she looked up at her mate. She licked her lips again and moaned as he kissed her, his tongue pushing into her mouth and sliding against her own. They wrestled tongues. The slick muscles pushing against each other, fighting for dominance. Yuki's eyes snapped open as Naruto's fingers brushed against her clothed core, instantly losing as he smirked against her lips and mapped out her moist cavern. She moaned as she was pulled into a raging inferno of heat and arousal. Her eyes slid shut as she kissed him back, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck loosely.

Naruto groaned as he grudgingly pulled back and looked down at her, his body radiating lust. Yuki looked up at him, her eyes darkened to a bloody crimson. She narrowed her eyes and growled, making a pathetic sound that almost made him laugh. He locked eyes with her and smirked. "Strip. Now." He commanded. Yuki quickly shimmied out of her jeans and her shirt, her body shifting beneath his. Naruto watched her hips move as she stripped. He lost control as he saw her stomach muscles clench and her hips rise as if inviting him.

He swiped his claws through her panties and bra then flung them into a darkened part of the room. Yuki gasped. "Naruto, those were my favorite ones!" Her protests were silenced as he slid a finger deep into her channel, slick and tight. He hissed as her pussy clenched down around his finger and tried to suck it in deeper. She moaned and spread her thighs to either side of her body as she rocked her hips, pushing her slit further down on his finger. Naruto leaned down and kissed her deeply as he slid another finger in and started stretching her. She could barely suppress her cry of pleasure as her hips bucked and her drenched inner walls rippled around his finger, trying to pull it in deeper. He groaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, his dick twitching between his muscled thighs. "Open your eyes." Yuki didn't obey, the pleasure nearly too much for her. "Open them now." Naruto's deep growl ordered her. She once again failed to obey. Her eyes snapped open as a scream escaped her lips, swallowed by Naruto's own hungry pair. The source of her wail was Naruto's index finger and thumb, which had just twisted her swollen clit, engorged with blood and peeking out from underneath it's protective hood. Yuki let out a wanton moan against his lips as he smirked and flicked his thumb against the glistening nub, causing her to let out another cry into their fiery lip-lock.

Yuki's crimson eyes searched out Naruto's own deep sapphire orbs. As they met, a familiar feeling of an electrical current ran between them; making their hearts speed up as he kissed her hungrily. Their lips melded into a burning kiss that scorched her very soul, his fingers still sliding in and out of her clenching channel. "Nmm, so fucking wet." He growled against her lips as he pulled back and began sucking and licking his mating mark. Yuki's lips parted when she moaned as her pussy clenched again, sending another stream of her fresh cream running out of her and down her thighs, soaking the sheets. Naruto growled against her throat, sending a torrent of heat through her body. He positioned himself at her dripping sex and grinned as he rubbed his mushroomed head up her slit and rubbed against her clit, sending another bout of spasms through her pussy. She looked up at Naruto as he pushed deep into her, stretching her in ways that made yoga look like a simple exercise.

She let out a drawn out moan as he seated himself fully inside of her. After a few seconds he began to pull out of her until he was barely inside then push back in with a pleasurable roughness that had Yuki wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Nmm, fuck." Naruto smirked as he proceeded to fuck her senseless. Yuki could barely see straight as she rocked her hips against him, pushing him even futher into her. Naruto was pounding into her and slowed down as he thought about something and then smirked. "What's your name?" Yuki looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "It's Yu-aahhh!" She stopped abbruptly as Naruto slid against her sweet spot, causing her to stop mid-sentence and moan. Naruto groaned as she writhed beneath him, her skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her hair fanned out behind her as she panted. He gripped her hips and leaned down to suck a peaked nipple into his heated cavern and suck on it as he thrusted into her.

Yuki's eyes struggeld to stay open as she felt the wave of arousal reach it's crashing point, the moment where it would drown her in it's pleasure. "Ah, Na-naru, gonna, ahn!" He smirked around her saliva-slicked nipple and traded it for her lips as he kissed her deeply and began jack-hammering into her soaking cunt.

She looked up into his eyes when her lips parted again in a silent scream as she came hard, her pussy clenching tight around him. Naruto gave a howl into the kiss a split-second after her as he came. He looked into her eyes as her body shuddered beneath his, still coming down from her mind-numbing orgasm. After a few minutes Yuki collected enough breath to voice something that had been nagging her. "Naru?" To which she got a post-coital grunt as his head burrowed into her belly, her fingers scratching his scalp lightly as he rested his cheek on her cooling flesh. "Why did you tell me to open my eyes?" His chuckle vibrated against her stomach and up her spine, causing her to shift slightly. When he didn't answer she gave a low growl and dug her finger tips into his scalp. "Are you awake?" He answered with another grunt and looked up at her. "I did it so I could look into your eyes as you fell apart." Yuki's pale cheeks burned the same color as her eyes when she heard his words and she smiled as she nodded and went back to rubbing his head. "Nm, okay."

A few more silent minutes passed as the couple cooled off and caught their breath. "Yuki? Are you tired?"A soft feminine grunt answered him and he looked up to her passed out in the sheets. With a smirk he crawled up and spooned her from behind, drifting off to sleep after covering them both with the covers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came with Yuki slipping out of Naruto's hold and silently padding around the room to grab some clothes. She checked to make sure he was still asleep as she snuck into the bathroom and took a boiling shower. She slid out and got dressed, quickly going through her morning routine. She slipped past the bed again, minty fresh breath and all as she crept down the hall to her kitchen. She reach into the refridgerator and smiled as she found a tray of hand made rice balls. She slid them from the fridge and giggled quietly at the piece of black paper tucked into the edge of the plastic wrap around the food. She picked it up and unfolded it then held it to her face to read it. "Since I know you won't eat anything remotely healthy today, eat up. Sincerely Sakura." Yuki smiled as she threw the note away and packed the rice balls into a bento then tucked that into her black bag. She slung the bag onto her bag and adjusted the straps then slipped out the door, closing and locking it behind her.

As she made her way through the streets of Konoha she smiled faintly as she looked around, seeing the vendors setting up their stores and the like. It was what she referred to as 'watching Konoha waking up'. Her nose twitched as it picked up the scent of fresh bread and she remembered the snack in her bag. Still walking she pulled the food out and began eating the rice balls, hungrily devouring the treats. She soon finished them, licking her fingers to clear them of any remaining rice grains. As she tucked the bento box in her bag she heard a flap of wings and searched the sky for a bird. She found it as a black falcon swooped down and laded gracefully on her shoulder. She turned to look it in the eye and it gave her a 'The fuck are you looking at?' stare. "You must be Ibiki's." She stated bluntly, figuring the the bird almost mirrored the stoic and grunt man. She wasn't disappointed as she unfurled the paper tied on it's leg. "Meet me in Interrigation room 3, don't be late." As soon as she read it the paper burned in her grasp, causing her to let out a starled squeak and drop the burning remains. The hawk gave a shreech-like laugh before taking off into the sky and flying away.

Yuki sighed as she ran toward the Interrigation building. It had another name, but she was just too lazy to recall it at that moment in time. She arrived ten minutes later, asking the secretary for directions to where Ibiki currently was. The way the building was, was that the bottom half was Interrigation turf and the top half was something else entirely. The woman barely opened her mouth before said man opened a door and motioned for her to follow him. Yuki did and swllowed thickly as darkness surrounded them as they walked down a set of stairs, dimly lit by bare light bulbs hanging above their heads.

After what felt like forever they reached the bottom of the stairs and she followed him into a concrete room. A single chair sat in the middle next to a table and she saw a door leading somewhere on the other side of the door. She looked up at him questioningly. "This is Interrigation room 3." Yuki nodded. "Where are the other rooms?" A derisive snort met her question and if he hadn't been Ibiki she would've shoved the blade of her kunai up his ass. 'Then again, he'd probably enjoy that." She thought. "There are three rooms. Birth, life, and death." Yuki's left eyebrow twitched and arched. "I mean that you're tested at birth, do you have the strength to survive or do you die? Then there's life, that's a test in itself, and death tests you in itself. My room represents death because I'll interrigate you until you wish for it." She could only nod at his bit of insane logic. He gave a humorless grin as he looked at the door that she had noticed earlier. "That door leads to a room where I'll observe you. In case you slip up." She inwardly growled at the thought of him observing her slipping up, then snarled at his implication that she would. 'Confidant bastard.' She thought.

Ibiki's voice cut through her thoughts. "You'll be starting today. He'll be coming in about two minutes so get your game face on." With that he headed throuhg the door and into the observation room. Yuki was left alone in the room as she waited. A few seconds later a 'poof' sounded and she was met with the sight of two ANBU, each holding the arm of a man cuffed behind his back and a bit grungy looking. Without a word the ANBU dropped him into the chair and with another 'poof' they were gone.

Yuki looked at the man and smiled as he lifted his head to hers. "I'm-" He was cut off as Yuki held up her hand to silence him. A file had appeared on the table in tthe room while she had been eyeing the man. She opened the file and smirked as she set it down again then loked at the man. "Look, let's cut the shit okay?" Her normal voice bereft of emotion and cold as ice. "I know you're going to say you didn't do anything. That you're innocent. That's bullshit and I know it. Hell, you know it too." The man's face shifted from surprise to anger. "You bitch! Let me out of here!" Yuki sighed and sat on the table, her legs dangling over the edge. "Why don't you save your petty insults for someone who gives two shits, hm?" She smiled at him. The man growled at her. "I'm innocent!" Yuki rolled her eyes and twirled a poison-tipped senbon between her fingers as she looked into his own slightly frightened eyes.

She bent forward and smirked as she looked into his darting eyes. "Are you guilty?" His eyes widened as he thrashed in his seat. "Of course not!" He looked into her eyes. Yuki smirked and nodded. "Okay then. You're free to go." The man looked at her wearily as he looked at her then struggled in his bonds. 'Aren't you going to release me?" He asked her. Her lips tilted into a cruel smirk. "I said you could go, I didn't say a damn thing about releasing you." She smirked and took the sendom and slid into his arm as he bellowed out in rage for her to let him go, he didn't feel it as she slid it out of the limb and pulled back then walked out the door and into the room, closing the door behind her.

Ibiki looked at her, an evil-looking smirk lining his lips. "What the hell was that?" He asked, his voice laced in thin amusement. "He's lying." Ibiki smirked. "How do you know that?" Yuki gave him a smirk of her own. "When I asked if he was guilty, he looked me in the eyes when he answered." Ibiki snorted. "How does that tell you he's lying?" Asking not because he didn't know, but because he needed to know how much she knew about reading people's faces. "A person who is lying will look you in the face to make sure you believe them, someone who's telling the truth won't look into your eyes as much, because they know they're telling the ruth therefore no need to care if you do." Ibiki smirked full on. "Nm, good job. You injected him with something, what was it?" Yuki smiled as she looked at the man through the two-sided glass, he was starting to fidget and twitch. "Something to make him talk, my own special brand. It'll make him feel like he's being eaten away by acid from the inside everytime he lies, when he tells the truth the pain will dull only a little bit. You might want to start questioning him now, he's starting to scream." She said, glancing through the window at the man, his neck corded as he bellowed out in pain.

Ibiki smirked and nodded, holding his hand out to her. Yuki pouted and pressed the antidote into his palm and a senbon with it. "Take the fun." She pouted as he shook his head and walked out of the room and into the interrigation room.

She sighed and disappeared in a gust of wind then re-appeared outside the building. She looked to the sky and smiled. "Hm, what to do now?" She murmured.

A hand gripped her shoulder and turned her around. She came face to face with a stoic looking Naruto. Her eyes widened as cold fear gripped her chest and squeezes, making her break out into a cold sweat. "How about you explain where you were this morning."

Three reviews minimum for the next chapter! People better review for the sake of candy REVIEW!!!! Oh and once again, sorry for the delay. Writer's block sure can be a bitch.


	5. Shock

A/N Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I own Li, Yuki, Yuko, and Kari.

A flash of lightening streaked through the sky seconds before a defening boom split the air. A brown haired child panted as she ran as hard as she could. Heavier footsteps pounded after her. An older man, about his mid-twenties chased her, his eyes blazing with rage and a kunai in his clenched fist. "Kari!" He bellowed, his hand raising and launching the kunai, sending it at the girl. She shrieked and stumbled, the kunai missing by a mere inch. Her honey-brown eyes now a muddy brown in fear, her pupils dilated as she ran. She gasped as her bare feet slid on the muddy terrain, cut and bleeding. She panted and whimpered as another streak lit up the sky and the resulting boom sent her into near hysterics as she ran from the man. She nearly passed out in joy as she saw a patch of tall weeds coming up ahead. She ran faster and slipped, sending herself face first into the ground. A heavy hand clasped around her ankles as she felt her body being dragged backwards. She spit out the mouth full of blood and god knows what else in her mouth as she screamed and thrashed in his hold. His hand jerked and slid from her ankle and she kicked out, catching him in the back of his knee and sending him crashing to the ground. She got up and ran into the patch of weeds, she crawled until her hand found something veiny. The man's cursing sent her into a panic as her hands felt further, finding a gnarled tree root. She looked up and almost cried as she tucked herself into a crawl space in a tree trunk. She held back her whimpers as she brushed her hair out of her face, her breathing slightly erratic as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

The man looked around and growled. "Kari, you little bitch get out here or I'll let him deal with you!" It was an empty threat, his employer didn't give a damn about the girl but wanted her 'taken care of' so he wouldn't have to get his perfectly manicured nails dirty. He sucked his teeth and smirked as he walked away. They were miles away from the nearest village and the odds of her surviving the night were slim. She'd be ant food by the morning.

Kari heard silence with the exception of the rain now pounding down and thunder ripping through the air. She rubbed her arms, numb and cold were seeping into her skin, penetrating her very bones. She leaned back against the wall of the trunk and sniffled as she raised a necklace to her eyes. The sky lit up with lightening again and in the light the necklace glinted, the words 'Love is eternal' being revealed before she closed her fist around it and before she knew it she was out like a light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki looked up into the dilated eyes of Naruto and swallowed slightly. "Yo, Naru-kun. Hey." She smiled. His eyes narrowed and he sighed. "Cut the bullshit Yuki. Tsunade told me." Yuki's smile slid from her face and she groaned. "Dammit baa-chan." She cursed, using Naruto's nickname for the woman in a moment of aggrivation. Naruto looked into her eyes, cobalt clashing with crimson. "Yuki, you know how I feel. What if Yuko..?" He trailed off meaningly. Yuki's eyes narrowed slightly as a dull sting traveled through her chest and made her heart constrict. "So this is about you worrying that I'll get out of control and let Yuko go too far." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Naruto nodded. "I don't want you to live with the knowledge that you went too far." Yuki smiled sweetly, instantly setting him on edge. Yuki didn't smile like that everyday and it scared him when she did. "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine." When he opened his mouth to object, her glare made him shut his mouth quickly. "Listen, I don't see you giving up your position as a ninja just because of the posibility that Kyuubi might take control and go too far." He huffed and threw his arms up into the air, classic Naruto- gesture that meant he was exasperated with this. "Yeah, but as a ninja I can kill and it won't haunt me as much as it would if Yuko took over and killed someone you were interrogating!" He yelled. Yuki's emotions overrode her rational thought process and the only thing that registered was that Naruto Uzumaki, her supposed mate was doubting her abilities in control. Her eyes widened and her fingers twitched as her heart thudded in her chest. Time seemed to freeze as her eyes went from crimson to a pale icy blue, her chakra swelling out and then snapping back onto her.

She cringed and her lip curled up, exsposing a set of fangs. Naruto reached out to her and her hand snapped up and slapped it away. The sound seemed to echo in the air as his eyes widened then narrowed. "Yuko, put Yuki back in control right now." He demanded, his fists clenching tightly. Yuko licked her lips as she stretched lazily. "Mm, I don't think so luv." She said in a slight accent, her pale eyes glittering with slight malice. Naruto growled and gripped her wrist, holding on firmly. "It wasn't a request." He growled out. Yuko's eyes snapped to his hand around her wrist and with a growl of her own he let go. She watched as he reached up to his heart and gave a choked gasp as his heart constricted painfully. He looked up to see the mark on her pale throat fading. His eyes widened. "No, Yuki!" He reached out again and his heart sped up. Yuko's eyes slid to glance at him and a small smirk graced her lips, a fang poking over her lower lip. "Looks like you royally fucked it up this time mate." She glared at him and dug the proverbial claws deeper into his heart. "How's it feel to be loosing the woman you love and not being able to do anything about it?" He hissed as his heart gave another dull throb and he looked at her. "How's it feel to not be able to have a life of your own and live through a woman who's heart isn't icy and frigid?" Yuko gave an enraged snarl and raised her hand then brought it down to his face. Naruto smirked as the hand stopped short of his cheek and began to shake. "Nghh, dammit! Yuki, he insulted you, you're going to let him get away with it?" She hissed, her hand shaking harder. Her hand raised and shot to her throat, closing tight around her windpipe. Yuko's eyes widened as she gurgled slightly and spouted half-choked obsenities.

With another swell of chakra, Yuki's body dropped to the ground, her chest rising with her shallow breathing. Naruto was at her side in a second and crouched down to help her. "Yuki?! Yuki, please say something." He begged. Yuki's chest shuddered and she opened her eyes. "Move." She groaned. Naruto was confused until he saw that his knee was pinning her pants leg to the ground. He shifted and she stood up, he followed her quickly. "Yuki, look I didn't mean.." He trailed off as he saw the look on her face, it was vacant and yet contemplating at the same time. "Yuki?" She gave a humor-less laugh and looked at him. "Yes?" He let out a breath he had been holding in anxiety. "I thought I was going to have to knock....you..." He trailed off as she sighed and looked at the ground. "Are you still P.O. at me?" She asked. Naruto shook his head and hugged her to him. "I'm sorry I tried to tell you what to do. You have a wild crazy spirit and I forgot that's why I love you so much." He inhaled her scent, calming Kyuubi down and relaxing. Yuki grinned and ruffled his hair, her mark back to the proper shade. She smiled as she relaxed instinctively into his arms.

A sharp cry from above alerted them of an incoming hawk. Yuki looked up as Naruto pulled away from her and looked up as well. The hawk dived for Yuki and she calmly held her arm out and waited for the bird to land. When it did it stuck out it's leg, a piece of parchment was tied around it. Yuki unfurled the paper and read it. Naruto had looked over her shoulder and was about to read it when he noticed her shoulders were slumped. He reeled slightly when a sudden wave of emotions hit him. Surprise, shock, disbelief, and elation were only a few he could describe. Yuki's skin had gone from pale to chalk white and her crimson eyes were wide as she dropped the paper, not noticing the bird had left and the paper had burned into ash on its own. Naruto stood in front of her and his eyes widened. "Yuki?" She looked up at him and held back her tears as she took a step back and turned away. Before he could call out to her she was gone in a rush of wind. He frowned and ran towards the hokage tower, he was gonna get some answers.

Yuki was running so fast that she was almost floating. She reached the hospital and ran even harder, her lungs burning. She got to the reception and didn't even stop as she ran straight for the Intensive Care Unit. She vaguely heard someone shout for her to stop but she could barely give a damn as she ran into the room. Tsunade was standing there with a medical chart in her hands and a grim frown. Yuki stopped and panted, catching her breath. The older woman turned around and gave Yuki a slight nod before she stepped to the side, allowing her to see the bed behind her was occupied. The little girl was hooked up to an IV and her hands were bandaged. Her breathing was strong as she looked at Yuki, her eyes wide. The tears that she had fought back burst from her eyes and she stepped forward and barely made it to the bedside without loosing it completely. When she was next to the girl she looked down and her eyes blinked, the tears pouring down her cheeks. "Kari?" She whispered. The little girl was staring up at her in shock and slowly her eyes teared up and she let out a wail that startled Tsunade. "Mommy!" Kari moved and hugged Yuki around her waist, crying into her shirt. Yuki cried as well as she held the small girl in her arms, careful not to pull the IV out of her hand. Tsunade left the room to give them some privacy.

Yuki could only hold the girl and cry. Too many emotions were rushing through her and she could barely breath with the strength of her tears. Kari wasn't faring any better as she held the pale woman tightly, afraid they would be torn from each other. Soon Kari's tears had slowed enough for her to breatha and move her head so that she could take deep gulps of breath. Yuki breathed and looked down at the child. "Kari, I thought...I thought you had died." More tears trailed down her cheeks. Kari shuddered and held her tighter. "He found me." Yuki's eyes widened. "What?! Kari, are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you?! Please, Kari what happened?" She was almost beside herself with worry. Kari shuddered again. "He tried to kill me, but I ran away. His guys chased me down and I hid in a tree. It was really dark and cold, and I thought I would die." She broke down crying again and held onto Yuki tightly. Yuki could only hold her and rock back and forth slightly, her heart racing in her chest.

Yuki's eyes closed as she hummed softly to soothe Kari to sleep. A few minutes later the child's grip on her waist slackened and Yuki layed her down and sat in the chair next to the bed, wiping the tears from her eyes and face as her mind raced. "Fuck." She whisped. Tsunade entered the room and looked at Yuki. "She's going to be okay, don't worry." Yuki looked up at her and sighed. "I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about her future. Tsunade patted her shoulder then left the room again. Yuki fell asleep and was awakened by a hand on her shoulder. "Mm, french toast bandits, my toast." Another rougher shake woke her up and make her reach up and yank the person's hair. "Ow! Christ Yuki!" Her eyes widened at the familiar voice and she looked up into the blue eyes of her mate. "Oh, Naruto, hey." The memories of the earlier events made her look at the bed and sigh in relief to see she was still there, sleeping peacefully. She turned back to Naruto and smiled faintly, her energy almost sapped completely. Naruto looked at the girl and back at Yuki. "Mind telling me what's going on?" He asked softly as not to wake the sleeping child.

Yuki sighed and nodded. "She's my adopted daughter." Naruto's eyes widened and he frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?" Yuki held back her tears again. "I thought she was dead." She said in a broken whisper. Naruto pulled her up into his arms and held her as she burried herself into his embrace. He stroked her head as she pressed against him and nuzzled her throat with a small whimper, it pained him physically and emotionally to see her in so much emotional pain. He looked out the window and at the full moon peeking from behind the clouds. "Yuki, you need to sleep. Come on, we'll go back to the house." He said, beginning to pull her hand. She shook her head and sat down in the chair again. "No, I'm not leaving her again." Naruto sighed. "Yuki, it's not good for you to sleep in a chair.." He trailed off again and sighed as she ignored him and went back to watching Kari. "Fine, I'll be back in the morning." He sighed as he left the room and made his way home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This next part is going to delve a bit deeper into Naruto and Yuki's history. Yuki is 17 and Naruto is 19)

Yuki groaned and slammed her fist on the blaring alarm clock. "Damned machine, may it's electronic soul burn in hell." She growled slightly. The door banged open and she let out a startled yelp as something heavy landed on her legs. "The fuck?" She opened her eyes to come face to face with a grinning Li. "Wakey wakey!" She yelled into her face. Yuki gave a groan and huffed. "Dammit woman why is the name of hell did my alarm go off at " she checked the clock. "Nine thirty am?" Li kept grinning, sorely tempting Yuki to knock her onto the floor or into a wall. "Today is the day that Ichiraku introduces a new flavor!" Yuki's eyes closed as she took a deep breath and held her rage back. "Please, tell me you didn't wake me up at this un-fucking- godly hour just for some fucking ramen." She bit out, her patience straining thinner by the second. Li must've sensed this because she was off of Yuki and by the bed in a few seconds. "Of course not," Yuki sighed, so the girl had some self preservation skills after all. "I woke you up because I was bored." 'Strike that.' She thought as she growled and slid out of bed, her feet finding purchase on the cold wood floor as she stood up. "You're lucky I tolerate you, because if I didn't I would be using the broom to sweep your remains off the floor." She yawned as she stretched and heard the satisfying crack of her spine.

Li winced and stuck her tongue out. "Whatever, you know you love me." Yuki nodded as she dug through her clothes. "Yeah, and that in itself is a cry for psyciatric assistance." She smirked at Li's indignant cry before the door slammed again, Li stomping out in a huff. Yuki rolled her eyes as she dug out a pair of low riding jeans and her black half shirt. Once she was dressed and had gone through her morning routine of making sure her breath and body didn't smell like a rotting corpse, she went down the hall and to the kitchen for food. She was met with the sight of Li sulking over a glass of orange juice. "Mind telling me why you're looking at your juice like it contains the secrets of the universe?" Li looked up and pouted. Yuki sighed as she grabbed an apple and took a bite. "Fine, I'll go with you." Li beamed in happiness and Yuki sighed as she took her apple with her into her room to read.

It seemed like barely any time had passed befoe Li was tugging Yuki down the road with her towards the popular ramen stand. She sighed as she entered the small resturaunt and took a seat next to someone who was already slurping his noodles down. Li was practically bouncing in her seat as she ordered the new flavor and Yuki just ordered some beef ramen. As they waited she glanced over at the boy next to her,not expecting for him to be looking back. She blushed slightly as she turned her body towards him, he mirrored her movements. "Yo, I'm Yuki Mirai." She gave him a lazy two-fingered salute in greeting. The boy grinned and nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Yuki smiled. "Ah, well nice to meet you Uzumaki-san." Naruto pouted. "No, call me Naruto. Uzumaki-san sounds so formal." Yuki smiled. "Sure thing Naruto." Her ramen came and she reached for the cup of chopsticks. Naruto had ordered another bowl and their hands brushed against each other. An electrical shock passed from her hand to her heart, making her gasp and her fingers twitched. "Ah." She looked at Naruto and blushed as he looked at her, his eyes had gone from cobalt to being threaded through with crimson. Yuki blushed harder and licked her lips nervously. Naruto's eyes went from her own eyes to her lips. "Uhm, sorry. Must've been static." She turned her back to him and blushed as she slurped her ramen. Li was happily slurping her ramen, a grin on her lips. Yuki rolled her eyes as she ate. She could feel his eyes on her back, following the curves of her body and stopping on her ass then going back up to her neck.

Yuki smiled and kept eating. When she finished she put her money down for it then got off her stool. She turned to Li and smiled. "I'll catch you later luv, I'm going for a walk." Li nodded and gave a backwards wave as she walked off. Yuki began to walk down the paved path through a sakura tree garden. She smiled as she walked and admired the scenery, blushing as the wind blew through her hair and a few petals swirled around her. "So beautiful." She whispered as she walked. She sensed someone behind her a second before someone's arms wrapped around her waist. She went still and sniffed the air, smelling something familiar. She smiled. "Hey Naruto." The arm around her waist turned her around so that they were facing each other. She looked up into his eyes and blushed deeply.

Naruto looked down at her and leaned down, burrying his nose in her throat and inhaling. Yuki was blushing so hard, she thought she would never have a regular blood flow again. "N-naruto? What?" He chuckled slightly. "Mm, that shock earlier wasn't from static." Yuki kept blushing and shuddered slightly. "Oh, really? What do you supose it was?" She asked. Naruto chuckled and pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I think it was an attraction. One so undeniable that you could feel it." Yuki blushed before she smirked slightly. "Hm, I think I know a way to test that." He quirked an eyebrow, his eyes glitering with a challenge. "Oh? And what would it be?" Yuki stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. She gave a moan as a much stronger spark flew through her body. Naruto growled and held her to him, her hips pressing to his and groaned into the kiss. Yuki gasped as her feet were off the ground and she wrapped her legs aorund his waist, his hardness pressing against her heated center. "Ah." She gasped softly. Naruto growled in her ear and hissed. "Enough games, Yuki you know where this is going." He groaned. Yuki blushed and slid her thighs from around his hips and stood on the ground again. "Ah, uhm. Yeah." She was going to tease him. Naruto gave a hoarse chuckle, looks like he would be fucking his hand again tonight.

(I don't think I made this clear enough but Yuki already knew him at this point. She was acting like she didn't.)

Yuki smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met in a burning kiss that electrified her nerves. She pulled back and licked her lips. She looked at Naruto and smiled. "Here." She handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. "Use it." She winked at him and disappeared in a blast of wind. Naruto held the paper and smirked. "Oh, I most definitely will."

The next day Yuki yawned and saw a hawk sitting on the window sill. "Hm? What now?" She got out of bed and opened the window to let it in. It hopped onto her bed and dropped a letter onto her bed then flew out the window. Yuki groaned as she picked up the letter and read it.

Dear Yuki,

You have been chosen to leave the village to train with Endo-sensei. He will teach you the art of interrogation. This journey will take four years. Pack the essentials and meet him at he gate at midnight tonight. I personally extend my conradulations to you and hope that you suceed in your trip.

Sincerely,

The fifth Hokage

Yuki looked at the letter and grinned. "Oh sweet! Yes!" She smiled as she jumped on her bed in joy. She suddenly stopped as a certain whiskered face came into her mind. "Naruto, what about him?" She murmured to herself. "What about me?" Yuki squeaked and jumped off her bed, clutching the letter in her hand. Naruto's grinning face met her as she turned around. He was sitting on her window sill and smiling at her.

Yuki blushed. "Uhm, nothing really." She smiled. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he looked at her closely, sliding off the sill to stand in front of her. "You're lying." Yuki's eyes widened and she sighed. "I'm leaving the village for a little bit." Naruto nodded and smiled. "Oh, how long? A day, week, month?" He smiled. Yuki shook her head. "Four years." His eyes widened and he stopped smiling. He gave a whimper and pulled her to him. "No, you're not leaving." He stubbornly said. Yuki sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'll be back. I promise." Naruto shook his head. "I don't believe it."

Yuki blushed and smiled. "I'll make you a promise." His ears perked at her words and he looked at her. "I'm listening." Yuki smirked. "I promise to come back in four years, if you promise to show me how much you want me to come back."

Naruto had picked her up before she finished the sentence. She blushed as he closed the window and layed her on the bed. He stripped off his shirt and pinned her beneath him. He gripped both of her wrists in his right hand and held them above her head, pinning them to the matress. "Mm, you look perfectly fuckable." He growled into her ear. Yuki gasped as her body throbbed with need, she moaned softly and thanked kami that Li had gone out shopping that morning.

Without a word he had stripped Yuki completely naked and had kicked his pants and boxers off. "Yuki, I promise that I'll fuck you so hard your little cunt will be spasming for weeks." Yuki gasped and moaned as he captured her lips in a searing kiss. "Mm." She moaned as his tongue slid along her lower lip. She parted her lips and slid her tongue against his, sucking it into her mouth. He gave a groan as she sucked it and imagined her lips on another part of his body. He growled against her lips and wrestled her tongue, pinning it as he ran his tongue against her moist cavern, mapping it out as he kissed her heatedly. Yuki kept moaning and raised her hips then ran her soaking cunt against his throbbing dick, moaning harder as it twitched against her. Naruto pulled back and hissed as he rocked his hips, sliding his dick through her outer lips and against her clit. Yuki gasped as she kept rocking her hips, reaching for release. Naruto reached down and tugged her clit before giving it a slight twist. Yuki's eyes widened as she gave a silent scream and her cream soaked his hand as it dripped from her sex. "Ahn, Naruto." She panted and moaned. Naruto looked down at her and growled as his eyes became dark crimson. He licked his lips and slid down her body until her juicy pussy was in front of him, her juices sliding down from her slick inner lips. He reached out and spread her sex open for him to see better. He groaned as he looked at her clit, engorged with blood and shining with her juice. He flicked his tongue out and licked from the bottom of her slit to the top then scraped his teeth against her swollen bud. Yuki gave a whimper as she writhed in plasure and bucked her hips.

He growled and held her hips down with one hand and with the other he held her lips open as he devoured her. "Ah-ahhn! Na-naru!" She moaned as she tried but failed to rock her hips to get that tongue deeper in her. Naruto grinned as he nipped her clit before dleving his tongue as deep as it could go into her slick channel. Yui gasped and moaned as her cunt clenched tight around his tongue and another wave of fresh cream splattered against his lips. He licked it from his lips and then hungrily ate her out, running his tongue against her inner walls. Yuki cried out and arhced her back as his tongue slid over her sweet spot. "AH, go back, go back!" She urged him as she moaned. Naruto sid his tongue back over that spot and Yuki almost cried in pleasure. He smirked and dug his tongue into the spot. Yuki's eyes clenched shut as she felt her climax coming closer. "Open your eyes." He demanded. Yuki' s eyes opened and she moaned as she looked into his, now crimson, eyes. "AH, ahh-ahhn!" She cried out as his tongue worked her to completion. Her pussy spasmed and she whimpered as he tongue fucked her until she she came down from her orgasmic high. He smirked and licked his lips free of her cream before coming back up and kissing her deeply, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. "Mm." Naruto growled as he hooked her thighs over his hips and plundged deep into her. "Ah!" She gasped as he filled her in one stroke. "Ohh, Naruto." She moaned as she rocked her hips, pushing him deeper.

Naruto hissed as she moved and growled as he pulled out and smirked at her whine of protest before he slammed back in, making her clench and scream. Yuki panted as her legs crossed at the ankles behind him, digging into his ass as he fucked her. He set the pace at slow and torturous as he slid in and out of her. Her slick pussy clenching around him every time to keep him inside of her. "Har-harder." She groaned as she rolled her hips. "Your wish is my command." He growled as he slammed into her and held her hips with his left hand as he pounded in and out of her faster. Yuki screamed harder as she rolled her hips, pushing him against her cervix. She felt the tight knot of arousal pulled tighter as he pounded into her. "Ah, cum-cumming!" She whimpered and closed her eyes. Naruto growled as he felt his dick throb inside of her, he was close. He reached down and ground his thumb against her clit. Yuki gave a drawn out moan as she came hard, her vision tunneling and darkening slightly. She fought to remain conscious as she rode out her orgasm. He gave a few more thrusts as he held her hips to his and came, her orgasm triggering his own. He opened his mouth and sank his fangs into her throat then pulled them out and lapped at the blood, sealing the wound.

Yuki didn't even feel it until he lapped at it, the slight sting alerting her. "Ah, what?" Naruto smirked and kissed the mark. "It's my gift to you. It'll be with you when I can't be." Yuki nodded and moaned as he pulled out of her and spooned against her, their chests pressing against each others. "Mm, okay." They smiled as they both fell into a post-coital slumber.

Yuki woke up that night and looked at the clock. It was eleven thirteen pm. She slid from his arms and took a shower then after making sure he was still asleep she packed her bag and kissed his forehead. "Good bye Naruto." She whispered as she disappeared in a small gust of wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter is going to tell how Yuki and Yuko became one. Please review!


	6. Double Team

A/N Hey peoples! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do, however, own Kari, Yuki, and Yuko!

Kari woke up to see Yuki asleep in her chair, she had leaned forward in her sleep and was now resting her head on her arms which were folded on the bed. Her bandages were gone and the IV was out of her hand. The seven year old yawned as she stretched. Yuki woke up at the sound of her moving and blinked before a smile slid onto her face. "Kari." She sat up and Kari quickly crawled into her arms and held onto her, wrapping her arms as far around her as they could go. "Mommy." She layed her head onto her chest, listening to her heartbeat to prove this wasn't all a cruel dream.

This was how Naruto found them when he walked into the room after receiving clearance from Tsunade. Yuki's crimson eyes looked over to him and she gave a tired smile as he picked them up and set them in his lap as he sat down in the chair. Kari looked up shyly at Naruto then her eyes lit up and she wriggled so that she was still in Yuki's lap but able to reach his face. His eyes widened and he grinned as her small fingers traced over his whisker marks, a smle on her face. "Wah, mommy he's a kitty." She said to Yuki, cuddling into her again and smiling. Yuki laughed. "N-no Kari, he's a f-fox!" She kept giggling. Naruto, who didn't think it was funny in the least, pouted and held her hips so she wouldn't fall off his lap with her laughter. "Kari, I'm a fox, not a cat." He muttered, remembering Tora the cat from hell. Kari tilted her head to the side in confusion and smiled as she straightened up. "Ah, okay." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for taking care of my mommy." His eyes widened slightly as Yuki stopped laughing and leaned back against his chest, still holding Kari in her arms. "How did you know?" He asked, referring to Yuki being his mate. Kari smiled. "I may be seven but I'm very perceptive for my age. Plus when you look at each other it's like everyone else has disappeared from the world and it's just you two." She said, giggling at Naruto's blushing face. Yuki smiled and stood up, holding Kari in her arms. "Mm, someone has improved their vocabulary. Oh kami, I've missed you so much." She smiled and kissed her cheek then hugged her. Kari smiled and nuzzled her mom's cheek. "I missed you too mommy."

Yuki smiled and looked back at Naruto, seeing his smile and relaxed posture. "Hm, you seem happy." He nodded and pulled them both into a hug. "Of course I am. I have the most beautiful woman as my mate and a new daughter." Yuki's eyes widened as she looked down at Kari, who was looking up at Naruto with a hopeful expression. Naruto picked her up out of Yuki's arms and hugged her gently. "Welcome to the family Kari." Kari smiled as she hugged him back. "Thank you, daddy." She said softly as Yuki loked at both of them with tears in her eyes. Naruto saw them and wiped them from her eyes as he used one hand to hold Kari to him, his arm under her thighs and holding her up against him while his other hand held Yuki's small pale one.

They walked from the hospital together and they smiled as Kari fell asleep against Naruto. Yuki kept smiling. "It seems she's taken a liking to you Naru." Naruto grinned and nodded. "It seems I'm like that with all the loves of my life." He said, referring to their electric attraction. Yuki nodded and kept walking. Her attitude went from happy to extremely pissed as soon as they got halfway to the house. The whispering was pissing her off. "Look at the Uzumaki, the girl must be his." "I wonder what desperate whore gave it to him." "The Mirai girl must've bore him a daughter." "He must've threatened her." "I bet he raped her."

Yuki clenched her fist and let out a low growl. "Naruto, cover her ears." She said, giving him fair warning. He followed her directions and covered her ears quickly. Yuki snareld and turned to a group of villagers who were whispering about them. "Listen you bunch of gossiping fuckers. I don't know where the fuck you got your nerve and I don't give a shit. All I know is that in about ten seconds if you don't shut the fuck up and go on your little merry way, I'll hunt you all down like the filthy rats you are. Now, go!" The villagers ran as fast as they could, some tripping over each other. " Yuki smirked as she returned to Naruto's side, he uncovered Kari's ears and smirked as they walked to the house. "Someone has anger issues." Yuki gave him a look that said 'Coming from you?' and he thought about it. "Okay, good point." Yuki grinned and nodded as they reached the house and She unlocked it then opened the door. Naruto walked in first as Yuki closed and locked the door behind them. Kari had woken up as soon as Yuki closed the door nd was now looking around the house. Naruto set her down and let her explore. Yuki smiled and looked at Naruto. "Mm, you'll make a good daddy." She nuzzled his throat and he held her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank you Yuki." He leaned in and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, all was well.

Later that night Yuki put Kari to bed and closed the door. Naruto had gone out for more ramen and she had declined in favor of some hot chocolate. She groaned as a dull pain racked her head. "Urgh." She grunted. She walked into the kitchen and gasped as a harsh spike of pain spread from her hip. "Ngh!" She walked to the table and sat down, trying to get the room to stop spinning. A darkness spread through her vision and she groaned as she saw her arm doubling. She hissed and blinked, thinking it was a trick of the light. When she opened her eyes, her arm was still doubling along with the rest of her body. "The hell?" She stood up and ended up looking into her own eyes. She took a step back and realized she was looking, not at her self, but at Yuko.

Whereas Yuki had ankle length silver hair, Yuko's hair was mid-back length and pitch black. Yuki was pale as snow and Yuko had a slightly tan skin tone. Yuki's breasts were about two sizes up from a D cup and Yuko's were the same size. Yuki's eyes were crimson and Yuko's were icy pale blue.

Yuki gasped and growled low in her throat. "What in the hell? How are you?" She looked at her double. "What are you doing? I thought you were sealed." Yuko gave a yawn and her long black tail curled around her waist, flicking the tip every now and then. "Extreme emotional fluctuations can cause the seal to weaken temporarily." Yuki cursed. "Fuck, figures." Yuko licked her lips and stepped up to Yuki until they were face to face. "Mm, you're very sexy." Yuko purred as she leaned in. Yuki's eyes widened as she got closer. "Wha?" She was cut off as Yuko's lips brushed against her own. She gasped and it was like someone had flicked a switch in her body because she felt her skin burning up. She wrapped her arms around Yuko's waist and kissed her deeply, her tongue sliding into her mouth. Yuko moaned as their tongues dueled, each not willing to give up power over each other. Yuko smirked and picked up Yuki by the waist and set her on the table as their lips slid against each other's. Yuki groaned low in her throat and she spread her thighs, pulling Yuko between her legs.

Yuko pulled back and licked her lips as her eyes roamed over her body. "Mm, I'm thirsty." She smiled as she slid Yuki's shirt from her body and un-clipped her bra quickly, baring her swollen breasts to her hungry gaze. Yuki moaned as a wave of lust hit her dead-on. "Ah, please." Yuko smirked and gripped her chin before tilting her head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Please what?" She growled lowly. Yuki gasped and moaned as her body burned in need. "Please, suck my nipples, oh kami please." She begged. Yuko licked her lips and nodded, letting go of her chin. "Sure thing." With that she leaned in and sucked a peaked nipple into her heated mouth. Yuki's eyes slid closed and her head tilted back. "Ah-ahh, yesss." She hissed as she felt the delicious pull of the milk being sucked from her. Yuko smirked around her nipple as she slid her hand down to her waist, undoing her jeans. Yuki moaned and used her hands to push her pants and her panties off onto the floor. Yuko pulled back and flicked her tongue rapidly against the swollen tip of her breast. Yuki whimpered and moaned as mini-explosions went off in her lower belly, causing her to spread her thighs wider. Yuko noticed this and smirked as she un-curled her tail from her waist, letting it come up to rest against her slick and tight sex. Yuki moaned as she felt the fur brushing her clit. "Ah, Yu-ko." She gasped and rocked her hips. Yuko grinned as she switch to her other breast, sucking hungrily. She grinned even harder as she plundged her tail deep into her pulsing channel.

Yuki muffled a scream as she bit her lower lip and bucked her hips. Yuko growled against her breast as she held her hips down and proceded to thrust her tail in and out of her clenching wetness. Yuki gasped quietly and moaned as she fought not to scream. "Ahh-ahhn, nya-ahh." She moaned as she arched her back, pushing her breasts into her mouth and rocked her hips, gasping as the tail hit spots deep inside of her that made her toes curl in agonizing pleasure. Yuko smirked as she pulled back from her chest and yanked Yuki down by her hair, kissing her deeply. Yuki groaned as she tasted her milk mixed with the natural cinnamon taste from Yuko's lips. As they kissed Yuko smirked as her ears flicked towards the door when the tumblers rolled and it opened revealing a grinning Naruto. As he closed the door he noticed the kitchen light was on so he walked in and his eyes widened as he froze in his tracks. Whatever he was expecting to see, it definitely wasn't to see his mate sitting on the kitchen table with her legs spread and a woman who could almost pass for her exact double between them kissing her.

Yuko giggled lowly and tilted Yuki's head so that she could see him. Yuki blushed deeply before she smirked and whispered something into Yuko's slightly pointed ears. The demoness grinned and nodded as she gripped her hips and slid her onto the floor so she could stand. Yuki moaned as the tail slid from her cunt with a wet sucking sound. Naruto inwardly groaned. Yuki looked at Naruto and walked to him, stopping when she was in front of him. "Naruto, would you like to see something sexy?" He licked his lips and noded, not noticing that Yuko was behind him until she had used a seal to bind his wrists together behind a chair and force him to sit down. Naruto growled and was about to break the chair until Yuki leaned down and kissed him deeply. He went silent as she pulled back and smirked then flicked the tip of her tongue against his earlobe. "Mm, get ready to see a show you'll never forget." She finished by tugging his earlobe between her teeth and pulling back. Yuko easily lifted the chair with him in it and carried it into their room. Yuki walked in just as Yuko was setting Naruto down so that he could watch the bed.

Yuki blushed as she just realized that Yuko had already been naked. "Like what you see?" Yuko asked coyly, her lips tilted into a smirk as she layed on the bed and spread her legs to reveal her soaking cunt. Yuki licked her lips and nodded as she stalked towards the bed and crawled until she was in between her thighs. Their eyes locked and Yuki's eyes almost screamed in lust and arousal as she gripped Yuko's thighs and held them down. She smirked as she reached down and slid four fingers into her dripping sex and rubbed her thumb against her clit.

Her eyes widened slightly as her thumb brushed against something hard and she looked down to see a ring peircing through the swollen bundle of nerves. "Oh, fuck." She breathed out as she looked up into Yuko's smirking face. "What's wrong luv? Never seen a clit ring before?" Yuki had of course seen one before, but never this close up and personal. She gave the ring an experimental tug and was rewarded with her bucking her hips and nearly wailing in pleasure. Yuki's lips tilted into a cruel smirk as she leaned down and sucked a pebbled nipple into her mouth. Yuko moaned as she slid her fingers into Yuki's long hair and held her to her chest, feeling her cunt spasm and clench as her arousal spicked higher.

Naruto could only groan as his erection became slightly more painful and created a massive tent in his pants. He was growling and groaning as his sense of smell was overridden with the scent of two woman's arousal. He was so horny it hurt and he was in hell as he watched his mate suckle another woman's tits while he watched and his straining dick gave a harsh throb. 'If only I could break loose and bend them both over. I'd fuck their pussies so raw..' His thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan. His eyes zeroed in on Yuki finger fucking the other woman as she sucked her breast. He gave another pained groan.

Yuki gave her nipple a slightly nip as she pumped her slickened fingers into her clenching heat. "Mm." She gave a rough suck and nearly came as her mouth was filled with a creamy liquid. She pulled back and swallowed as she realized Yuko was lactating as well. Yuko was panting as the dull moonlight from outside made her body glisten from the thin sheen of her sweat. Yuki licked her lips as she dove in and sucked her breast hungrily. "Mm." Yuko moaned as she bucked and rolled her hips, pushing Yuki's finger's deeper. Yuki smirked as she rubbed her fingers over a slightly rough spot and Yuko cried out in pleasure, more of her cream soaking her fingers. "Ahn, fuck Yuki!" Yuki smirked and rubbed it again, causing Yuko to buck her hips and clench around her fingers. Yuki licked her lips as she continued to suck the milk from her other breat and finger her tight channel. Yuko quivered from her touch and had started moaning loudly as she got closer to her peak. Yuki sensed it as her cunt tightened around her fingers and gushed more of her juice. She pulled her fingers out, smirking at the disappointed moan from Yuko, and raised them to her face. Yuko's eyes widened slightly as she watched her lick her creamy essence from her fingers and Naruto actually whimpered as his dick gave a painful twitch.

Yuki heard him and cleaned her fingers as she turned and looked at him. Her eyes dilated as she took in the sight of him biting his lips and straining against the bonds with his dick pushing so hard against his pants that she was surprised the seams didn't give out. "Mm, Yuko I think Naru is a little _frustrated _don't you?" She asked the panting demoness. She nodded as she pulled herself together and sat up, eyeing him like he was prey. "Oh indeed Yuki. Maybe we should give him a little _help_." Yuki nodded as she smirked. "Mm-hm, it can be a _group _effort." She licked her lips as she got up and stood in front of him. Yuko grinned and slid from the bed, standing behind him and releasing the seal. Before Yuki could speak again, her lips were being assaulted by his.

Naruto had never been more turned on his his life as he backed her up until he had her pinned on the bed, his hands holding her wrists to the matress as he attacked the mating mark on her throat, his body practically shaking in arousal and need. ".going. to be. the death. of. me." He growled as he sucked the mark harshly, sending a bolt of lightening straight to her core, making her whimper. His nose twicthed as he smelt her arousal and a growl ripped through the air before he shed his clothes and had spread her thighs in a matter of seconds. She looked up at him in slight shock overshadowed with lust. "Fuck me Naruto." She said, her voice drenched in want. She didn't know what happened but she did know that less then ten seconds later he was balls-deep inside of her and her legs had wrapped around his hips. "Ah!" She cried out as he pushed into her.

Yuko smirked as she watched them. She moaned softly and sat in the chair that he had recently vacated and spread her thighs. Her fingers slid to her clit and rubbed in quick strokes as her fingers slid deep into her tightness. "Mm." She moaned quietly as she watched. Yuki writhed and bucked beneath him as she felt the familiar stretch as he slid deep into her. "Oh kami-sama, ah!" She moaned as she shifted her hips and saw stars as he brushed against her sweet spot. Naruto didn't want her to come so soon so he smirked as he looked over at Yuko fingering herself. "Yuko, get over here. Now." He ordered as he pulled out of Yuki.

Yuko's eyes widened as she pulled her fingers out of her and moaned as she got up and walked to the bed. Naruto grinned and grabbed her hips as he brought her down onto his dick, impaling her on him. Her eyes widened and clenched shut as she screamed in pleasure, her sex clenching and spasming around him. "Ah, s-soo big!" She could only moan as she rocked her hips and felt him twitch inside of her. "Less talking, more moaning." He smirked as she cried out when he pulled out only to push back in roughly. "Mm, good girl." He smirked. Meanwhile Yuki was watching with her fingers burried inside her dripping snatch. Yuko's tail slid up the inside of her thighs and brushed her clit, sending stars and sparks across her vision. "Ah." The tail then slid up into her, twirling and flicking inside of her as she moaned and rocked her hips, the tail quickly becoming soaked. Yuko whimpered as she kissed him deeply while he pounded un-mercifully into her, his dick hitting spots she didn't even know were there. Yuki continued to writhe as her cunt clenched tight around the tail. When it flicked against her inner walls a scream tore from her lips, causing both Naruto and Yuko to look at her.

She flushed in embarrassment before crying out as the tail brushed over a certain spot and sent her moaning into an orgasmic meltdown. Her cream soaked the tail thuroughly as she moaned and rocked her hips. Yuko licked her lips as she slid her tail from Yuki's clenching sex and leaned over, kissing her roughly as her fingers slid into her hair, holding her there as she practically devoured her lips.

Yuki could only moan as she felt something probe at her dripping entrance. Naruto chuckled. "Fuck, you're soaking wet." He growled. Yuki and Yuko both moaned as he fucked them both, his fingers in Yuki and his dick burried in Yuko. The girls could only moan and pant as he tore their nerves to peices. He pumped his hips roughly until Yuko was almost there and then stopped. Yuko let out a feral growl as she whimpered. "Dammit Uzumaki!" She cursed.

Naruto smirked and looked at Yuki, who was panting and looking at him with such a strong need that his dick twitched inside of Yuko. She let out a shuddery moan and Yuki decided to help her as she slid her and to her cunt and tugged her clit. Yuko's eyes widened as she let out a sient scream and came, her juices splattering onto Yuki's hand and Naruto's crotch as he hissed and swore, trying not to blow his load so soon. Yuki bonelessly slid off of him and onto Yuki, kissing her hard as she melded back into her body. 'Holy fuck, that guy is hung!' Yuko said as she recovered from the intense orgasm.

Yuki smirked as she crawled until she was sitting on his crotch, his dick sliding between her wet outer lips. 'And he's all fucking mine.' She said to her as she lifted her hips and sank down, his length filling her to the hilt. "Ah!" Naruto held her hips as he slid against her cervix and tilted her hips so that he was thrusting against her hot spot. He reached down and rubbed her clit lazily while he thrusted. "Ah, N-naru!" She cried out as she bucked her hips. "Yes?" He smirked as he slammed deeper and harder into her. She gripped his hair and yanked his head so that they stared into each other's eyes. "Make me cum." She growled in need.

Those were the magic words as he raised her hips and brough her down on him, forcing her to ride him as she got even closer. "Shit! Yuki." He hissed as he slammed into her, her tightness making him growl on the inside. Yuki started breathing in short gasps as her hips jerked slightly. "Ahn! Nya-ahh!" She cried out as she came. She dug her fingers into his arms as she fought to remain conscious. Naruto sensed her chakra fluctuating again and knew she needed to rest so he pushed as deep as he could before letting his dick shoot his hot seed into her pulsing cunt. "Ah-ahh." She moaned softly as sher vision dimmed slightly. Naruto smirked as he rubbed her back tenderly and covered them with the sheets as he pulled out, causing her to whimper slightly, and held her to him. Yuki inhled his scent and curled into him, resting her head on his chest as she drifted out of consciousness. Naruto grinned as he began to zone out. "I've still got it." He smirked as he fell asleep.

Sorry I took so long peoples! School started and I really, really, really, REALLY hope this chapter didn't suck! If it did then I shall try to work harder! Review please!


	7. Dunno

A/N Here is the sixth chapter of Welcome Back! I thank any and everyone who has deemed this story worth the wait! I love you guys! I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, but I do own Kari and Yuki so no stealing them! Please enjoy chapter six!

Hell. That's where he was because there was no way that he could still be alive with the way the past week had been going. Kari had been stealing Yuki away from him all week. He wasn't trying to sound selfish but he had needs too, and his hurt more if they weren't fulfilled. He sat on the edge of his bed with his eyes closed, trying to ignore the painful case of blue balls. He and Yuki normally had sex ten times a week. It had gone down to non-existant during the past week and he was tired of it.

It seemed that everytime he was in the mood, she had to do something. He tried to rationalize it. She had other things to do besides tend to him 24/7, she had work, she had a child. But no amount of logic in the world could rid him of the dull ache in his crotch. It had been he and his hand for seven days straight and each time it took longer and longer to come. He had taken on extra missions as well, even that didn't help. He had thought that people trying to kill him would have kept his mind off of sex but all it did was make his mind think harder, sending images of Yuki riding him hard, sucking his dick like a lollipop, and sucking on her own nipple while she masturbated with a monstrous dildo, through his head.

The sound of footsteps coming to the door of he and Yuki's room broke him of his thoughts. He looked over to it as the door opened to reveal his mate. She walked in and set her weapons pouch on the dresser, sliding the elastic from her ankle-length braid and shaking it out so that it fell down her back. She looked at him and gave him a smile as he stood up and hugged her. His eyes widened slightly as a surge of arousal slid through his body, settling in his length and causing it to give a dull throb. His hands slid down to rest on her hips as he looked down at her. "Mm, hey babe." He greeted. Yuki smirked up at him and rubbed his chest. "Naru, Kari is at the academy." She said, her lips still smirking. Before he could do anything she slipped from his arms and walked to the closet, pulling out her shorts and a sports bra. She went into the bathroom, leaving Naruto to try to will away his raging hard-on. He did it just as she came back out with her hair in a high ponytail. She walked out into the living room and began stretching.

She quickly sank down into a perfect split. Naruto groaned and smiled as he watched her, sitting down quickly as his knees threatened to give out. "Do you always do stretches?" He asked. Yuki nodded and spread her thighs, leaning down until her chest was pressing against the floor. Naruto smirked as he continued watching. She arched her back as she sat up and planted her hands on the floor, sliding her hips up until she was arched backwards on her hands and feet. Naruto groaned and watched her still, arousal burning through his body. Yuki smirked as she stood straight up then bent over to the front and touched the floor. Naruto felt his pants tighten. "Mmm".

Yuki smirked as she kept stretching. She knew what watching her stretch did to him, she was just waiting to see how long he could last until he snapped. Naruto continued watching, his pants getting even tighter. She went into a back bend then raised her left leg until she was kissing her knee. Naruto stood up from his seat on the couch and looked down at her. "You're turning me on." He growled happily. Yuki looked up at him. "Mm, good for you." She said as she lowered her leg then kept stretching. Naruto hovered over her. "You know what it means." He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back and pulled away as she smirked. "Hmm, no I don't. What does it mean, besides you having a painfully obvious erection?" She asked.

Naruto groaned. "You gotta help me get ride of it." He begged. Yuki stood up and walked to her room. "Have fun with your hand!" She called as she walked down the hall. "Are you serious!?" Naruto asked and ran after her. She kept walking to their room, ignoring him. Naruto chased after her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started sucking on his mark. Yuki's hands slid into his hair and gripped slightly as she closed her eyes and purred, her body heating up. "Mmm, feels good." She murmured as she titled her head back. He smirked and gave a low growl into her ear.

"Fuck, you're so sexy." He said into her ear in a rough whisper, undoing his pants and pulling them down to mid-thigh along with his boxers, exposing himself. Yuki's cheeks blossomed into a dark blush at his words, not noticing what he had done. He continued to speak. "Look down." He told her. She did and her eyes widened. His dick was so hard that instead of sticking straight up towards her like it normally did, it was layed flat against his belly. His mushroom tip was swollen and leaking pre-cum, her eyes followed the dewy drops as they collected around his slit. "This.....is what you do to me." He growled again as he he grabbed her hand and placed it on his length, letting her feel him.

Yuki blushed and giggled. "You want something Mr. Uzumaki?" She asked playfully. Naruto pouted. "You know you want to help me." He nuzzled her neck. She shuddered and smirked. "Help with what?" She feigned ignorance of his burning dick beneath her hand. "Help my erection go away." Naruto kissed and sucked his mark. She moaned softly as she bared her neck to him. "Mm, not my problem." She purred. Naruto licked his lips, lust burning in his eyes. "It soon will be." He nipped her neck and reached down into her pants to rub her clit. She moaned again as she spread her thighs and ground against his hand. Naruto smirked and continued rubbing her clit and sucked on her pulse. She purred and kept moaning as he slid his rough fingers over the slick bundle of nerves. "Nya." Naruto groaned and licked her neck and began removing her bottoms while her chest rose and sank with her breaths.

Naruto removed his pants and boxers and rubbed his erection against her clit, groaning at the heat. Yuki felt him at her entrance and gasped. "Master." She murmured. Naruto nodded. "Yes baby?" He asked and licked her neck. She blushed hard. "T-talk dirty to m-me, please." She said. Naruto smirked. "Oh my little bitch, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll scream my name hoarse and then I'm going to make you ride me so hard we'll both be sore." Yuki closed her eyes as a wave of pleasure slammed through her body. "Nya, m-more." Her eyes slid closed. " I'm going to make you so wet and tired from me fucking you raw you won't want to have sex for a week...probably won't be able to walk straight for a few days." He growled and licked her lips. Yuki moaned as her juices soaked her cunt. "Ahnn, sounds perfect." She moaned against his lips as she yanked him to her by his hair and kissed him deeply. Naruto growled against her lips, nipping and sucking at the soft skin as he kissed her back. Her leg hooked over his hip as she ground hard against him, pressing her crotch against his and sending an electrical tingle up both their spines.

He groaned and slid his hands down to grip her ass. He grinned wickedly as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his hips instinctively, and pushed her against the wall. He held her hips as he ground roughly up against her, his dick straining now against her soaked panties. He tore them from her hips and groaned as the scent of her arousal hit him like a ton of bricks. His lips curved into a smirk as he reached further down and slowly slid his fingers through her slick folds, collecting her juices. He pulled his hand back up to his face as he sucked the sweet nectar from his digits. "Mm, delicious." He growled as he cleaned his fingers of her essence then reached down again and spread her sex open with his index and middle finger. Yuki let out a deep throaty moan as she ground down against his hand, desperate for him to feed the burning flame of need that he had ignited in her.

"Please." She whimpered as she kept grinding. Naruto gave a feral grin as he tilted her head up to look into his eyes. Her eyes widened as they were met with eyes as red as spilt blood and a smirk so sexy she nearly came from that alone. "K-kyuubi." She whispered as her cunt gave a tight spasm. He shook his head, smirk still in place. "No, I just borrowed some of his energy, we'll be needing it." He said.

Before Yuki could think about his words, he had pressed his tip against her slit and was sliding into her. Her lips parted slightly as a sultry moan sliped from her mouth. "Ahhhnn." She arched her back off the wall as her fingers dug into his shoulders, her pussy sucking him deeper. Naruto finally slid in fully, giving Yuki the feeling of being completely filled. "Fuck, you're so tight." He hissed against her throat as he sucked on her mark. Yuki could only moan and roll her hips impatiently, his dick throbbing inside of her heated sex.

Meanwhile Naruto was fighting as hard as he could not to shoot his load right then and there. She was a lot tighter than he remembered and dear kami her scent was driving him insane. She was so wet for him and ohhh, her body was just begging to thoroughly fucked into the wall.

He pulled out, groaning a she clenched around him. He rubbed his swollen tip against her clit, elicting a squeak from her. He smirked as he slamemd into her, pushing hard against her cervix. Yuki was writhing and moaning in fragmented words as he started thrusting in and out of her. "Ahn....Naruto....s-soo.....fuck!" She couldn't think as he reamed her, shaking her to her very soul as she wrapped her thighs tigher around his hips, rocking her hips as he thrusted.

Naruto's eyes got a gleam in them as he pulled her away from the wall and somehow made it to their room, sitting on the bed so that Yuki was straddling his hips while still impaled on him.

A wicked smirk slid onto her lips as she spread her hips and started riding him. Naruto's eyes were positively glued to her writhing body as he rubbed her hips. She planted her feet on the bed and pushed herself up then let herself fall back down, pushing him hard and fast into her tight channel, making Naruto hiss and growl.

Yuki kept riding him as she gripped his shoulders and rolled her hips, pushing him up against her inner walls, panting and shuddering as he slammed up into her roughly.

Naruto growled deeply as he pulled one hand back and brought it down, smacking her ass and smirking at her surprised yelp. He rubbed the warm area as he gained a feral look across his face and pulled her hips up and down, impaling her roughly and mercilessly on his pulsing length.

"Ahn, Naruto! Oh God!" She moaned as she reached up and tweaked her swollen nipples. Naruto's red-tinged eyes snapped to her hands and he growled as his lips latched onto her right nipple, sucking greedily as he tasted the creamy milk flowing from her breast. She tilted her head back in pure pleasure as she ground and rocked her hips, his sucking stroking a fire burning deep in her lower abdomen and making her impossibly wet.

Naruto smirked as he felt her spasming and clenching around him. He reached down and stroked the swollen bundle of nerves between her slick outer lips. She gave a chocked moan that soon turned into a wail as he pinched and gave it a sharp tug, sending her careening over the edge into the dark abyss of her orgasm.

With a mighty howl and a low snarl he came hard, spurting his molten seed into her clenching tunnel, sucking at his dick like a wet silky vice.

Yuki was panting as she rested her hands on his chest and lifted her hips, causing her to arch her back slightly, letting him slide out of her. When she was finally situated and laying next to him, she giggled. Surprised and a tad worried, Naruto tilted his head to look at his mate. "Yuki, are you okay?" She merely nodded. "Mm, perfect." She moaned as she stretched and the sheets slipped to pool around her hips, exposing her breasts to his now hungry gaze.

With a smirk and crook of her finger at him, they started another round of hot raunchy sex, more smotth but even more passionate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This is a little more of Yuki's history, this section takes part when she's 15 and first met Naruto, warning this may be a bit dark)

'Mm, wha's goin' on? Why's everythin' all foggy, ugh.' Yuki's eyes snapped open as her senses alerted her that something was horribly wrong. It didn't hit her what it was until the acrid smell of smoke hit her nose, making her eyes tear and blur her already dim vision. She shook her head, sending her silver hair flying out around her. Her ears twitched and she jumped from the bed, three seconds later a flaming support beam fell onto her bed, engulfing it in flames in a few shorts seconds. She backed awa from the blazing matress and looked around, her eyes wide with panic as she realized the room was hot as hell. She ran to the door and flung it open, sheiling her face with ehr arms from the sudden wave of roiling heat that met her.

She ran to her parents room and saw the door already open. She ran inside, she didn't yet know that that would be her biggest mistake of all time. What she saw made her stagger back a few steps and let out a peircing cry in shock. Laying in bed were her parent's flaming corpses, nothing left but burning bone and the horrid scent of burning flesh. She screamed and ran out of the room, running until she tripped over a log and landed face-first into a snow bank. The action startled her into realizing that she was outside. She hadn't even remembered leaving the house, her only home. Where she had taken her first steps, spoken her first words, cried over her first dead pet, so many other memories. She looked back at the house, crying softly as the streams of frigid water doused what was left of the house. She watched as her only home, once cheery and vibrant was reduced to a smoldering skeleton of beams and half-burned walls.

She could vaguely remember the pramedics talking to her and trying to comfort her. She didn't need it. All she needed was breathing room. She remembered one specific memory after the fire. The day had been hot and humid. She was lounging on the Hokage Mountain, her shirt off, leaving her in her black strapless bra and her low-riding jeans. It was the anniversary of _their _deaths. She just wanted to be alone to think.

Someone had interrupted her peace and she had sat up, her crimson eyes blazing an almost bloody ruby, ready to yell at them. The angry comment died on her lips as she saw the person who had intruded. Strangely enough it wasn't the bright ass orange jumpsuit that caught her attention, nor the faint scent of ramen that seemed to cling to him and waft back towards her. It was the look of utter awe and wonder on his tanned face that snared her attention like a deer in the headlights. Making her heart pound double time and her mouth suddenly felt dry.

He wasn't looking at her though, in fact she didn't even think he knew she was there. He was looking out over the village, joy painting an elaborate work over his features. She suddenly felt as if she was the intruder, walking upon a private moment that was none ot her business. As she turned to grab her shirt a voice stopped her cold.

"It's really pretty this time of day." When he didn't keep talking her brain pumped sluggishly, producing a half thought out "Huh?" The boy grinned and turned to her. "The village, it's beautiful isn't it?" She slid her shirt back on and crawled over to sit next to him. "Mm, it has a...something magnetic." She murmured. When the boy next to her nodded, his eyes still on her, she felt slightly better knowing he understood what she was saying.

"Hey, uhm, the name's Yuki." She said, slightly nervous. A bright grin met her statement. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" She was taken aback at his loud declaration. "Oh, well you better a damn good one Uzumaki. I need someone to fix those god aweful mission assignments." She said, her eyes drifting up to his, shocked to discover they were a startling shade of blue.

Naruto smiled at Yuki and nodded. "Sure thing." She smiled and he didn't even have to look closely to realize she didn't smile that often. He then realized where he had seen her before. Her family had been killed by an arsonist not too long ago. He remembered because while he was in the hospital recovering from a sparring session, he had 'overheard' some nurses gossiping about it. When he'd been released he had gone out the window, in a hurry to escape the artificial scent of the hospital. He ran past her, time had seemed to slow as he passed her and sped up again as he left. Thinking back to that day, her expression was one that was very familiar to him. It was the same look he had after Sasuke left, one of utter loss and desolation. The look of someone who still didn't know what to do even after realizing what needed to be done.

Thinking back to the present he looked over at her, seeing the genuine smile on her lips and smiled himself. He soon went back to looking out over the village. As the two watched the village, like silent sentries, a sense of ease covered them and spread through each of them. Without each other's knowledge, they had found a peice of them that they had deemed permanently missing.

Thank you for reading! OMG, it took for-friggin-ever to get this one out! I'm soooooo sorry if this chapter blows big time, remember my lovelies please REVIEW!!!


	8. Q&A

I'd like to say this now. If anyone has any questions regarding this fanfic, you are free to review and ask them. I will make a chapter with nothing but my answers for them. So if you've ever had any questions about something in the fic, then ask away! Also, if you have any other questions about anything in general, like me or any ideas for a future chapter or something, I'm all ears!


	9. Lights out

A/N Hey everyone! I checked how many hits the story got when I updated it! Hot damn you guys react fast! There's just one thing I need you all to do more often, ahem, EFFING REVIEW!! Yes, I'm actually ticked about the lack of reviews. It's kinda off-putting if you can read it but not even type out a little note of encouragement or something. Soooo….yeah please review!

Alrighty, I'm gonna answer the questions I've recently gotten.

Kingdom of Pain- Heh, I'm glad you still remain a loyal fan to my story. I'm thankful for that. Yeah, Yuki is a bit of a tease, maybe Naruto can tame it out of her -grins-, though I highly doubt it.

BloodBender12- Hmm, I seem to get a lot of lactation requests, so I'll see what I can pull from my magical stocking of lemons.

Silver Fox- Yeah, Yuki is a virgin when she first meets Naruto. I'm thinking of giving Snake-sama a bigger role in this. Hmm, ohhh the possibilities! Emo-sama may be in here, I highly doubt it though, again, I'll see what I can do. I do plan to give it an actual plot once I finish telling the whole 'how Yuki meets and falls in love with Naruto' thing.

Just as warning, this chapter will be set in the past, a few day after the first time Yuki and Naruto met. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuki sighed as she stretched and yawned, looking down at the ground from the tree she was lounging in. Her eyes were lazily drifting closed when a noise caught her off guard, making her stiffen against the trunk. "Yuuuuuki." Came a vaguely familiar voice, making her eyes snap open, meeting a pair of closed eyes crinkled at the edges in a bright grin.

She blinked and tilted her head back to see their face. "Naruto-san." She breathed out in a groan. He laughed and dropped from the branch he was hanging on to crouch on the branch she was on, staring at her. She fidgeted slightly, thanking kami he couldn't read minds, she'd been thinking about him ever since they'd met on the monument.

She shook her head and kept her eyes open, the bags under them barely visible now that she was in the shade. She had been unable to sleep for the past three days now. Nothing worked at all. Intensive training, nope, strenuous exercise, nadda, warm milk, ziltch! She was about to go crazy if she didn't get some sleep soon.

Naruto seemed to sense her inner battle as he spoke. "Hey Yuki, you look dead." He said bluntly. She looked at him and sighed, leaning back against the trunk. "I feel dead, just, y'know, without the whole not living anymore aspect." She said, her voice giving away her lack of sleep. She suddenly felt glad she wasn't a ninja. If she had been on a mission or if that had been someone wishing her harm, they would've slit her throat before she could've screamed.

She sighed and felt the branch shift. Before she could think about it she felt a pair of strong arms pull her against a warm body. "Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked, too tired to even curse. He gave a grin, unseen by her, and held her to him as he jumped from the tree and landed on the ground feet-first. "I'm taking you home, you need sleep." He said, walking towards the main street in town.

Yuki sighed as she burrowed into his warmth. "Mm, it's kinda messy." She said, not caring in the least as long as he kept holding her. An amused scoff met her statement. "Neither is my place, I'm sure mine is worse. Trust me." She gave a soft grunt of acknowledgment that he spoke and relaxed.

After a few tiredly spoken directions they arrived at her house. Her parents were dead but they had enough money left in their accounts plus the money they had saved for her to rebuild the house. She yawned and told him to grab the key. Puzzled he asked "What key?" She sighed and reached into her cleavage withdrawing a sliver key tied to a black ribbon. She handed it to him and he was slightly shocked at how hot the metal was. He unlocked the door and handed her the key, watching her tuck it back into her breasts.

He set her down on her feet and sat on her couch. She walked to her kitchen and busied herself with making something for them to drink. Naruto's eyes were glued to her body as she moved around the kitchen. Inwardly he was talking to Kyuubi.

The large fox was throwing a fit like a child denied a treat. "I need her!" He yelled, trying to express how badly he needed the female. As soon as they had met those days ago, he'd felt some kind of connection with her. Not knowing what it was he brushed it off without so much as another thought. Now though, he was whining and begging the child to let him out long enough to talk to her. He knew Naruto felt it as well, he was just better at hiding it due to years of being shunted by Sakura.

She made his blood boil and when she walked away he felt as if he'd never see her again. He wanted, no, needed her with him. She would be his mate, and that was final.

Yuki, unknowing of the boys' internal struggle, finished fixing the ramen and melon juice. She carried it on a try to him, suddenly awake now. She set the tray down and barely had time to set it down before she was pulled into his warm body, seating her on his lap. Her eyes widened slightly but no protest escaped her lips, like she even wanted to, as she looked into his face. Oddly enough his eyes were closed and he seemed to be struggling with something. "Naruto? Are you okay?" She asked, feeling something strong in the air. It felt like electricity was charging around them as she remained in his arms. She gave a slight jump when he opened his eyes, they matched her own crimson pair. Kyuubi now had control as he inhaled her sweet scent, like vanilla with the scent of pine, probably from the tree. Yuki meanwhile was staring slightly wide-eyed at him. She knew something was up, just not what. "What're you doing? Naruto?" She asked again.

At this Kyuubi smirked and stared directly into her eyes after removing his nose from her hair. "The kit is fine. I'm Kyuubi." He said, waiting for her reaction of terror or disgust. She had neither, surprising him. Yuki blinked and nodded. "Oh, okay." He blinked as well as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Don't you know who I am?" He asked. She nodded. "Of course, I know exactly who you are Kyuubi-sama. I just wanna know why you're sniffing me." She said. Kyuubi's lips parted in a loud laugh, showing her a glimpse of his fangs. "I'm sure you feel like the air is electricly charged don't you?" Yuki nodded, feeling as if she was touching a live wire when her fingers came in contact with his neck as she reached up to scratch her cheek, knowing what he was talking about. Kyuubi continued on. "You feel as if we're the only ones here. On the whole planet, and you haven't been able to stop thinking about me since that day on the monument." He stated, knowing it was true without having to ask.

Yuki's eyes had widened as he spoke and she was now blushing furiously, her snow white cheeks now a sunset red. "Uhm, y-yeah." She said, embarrassed slightly that she was so transparent. Something clicked in her mind as she looked at him. "But why did you have to take over to tell me this?" She asked. At this the fox grinned at her, making her body heat up a bit and made her clench her thighs together. "He was afraid you wouldn't understand and deny his claim. He and I both wish for you to be our mate." For some reason the word mate triggered tears of happiness to come to her eyes.

Kyuubi blinked and quirked an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head, her silver hair shifting with the movement. "It's just that even though we just met a few days ago, I can't help but feel like we blong together." She admitted, waiting for his laughter. It never came, instead he tipped her chin to make her look at him then tilted his own head up, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Yuki felt like she had been electrocuted as she kissed him back, but in a good way. The heat of their passions burned her body and set her neves on fire. "Mm." She let out a moan against his lips, making her blush but they kept kissing because it felt as if they couldn't stop. Kyuubi held her hips and shifted her so that she was straddling his hips. She moaned again as her arousal flared and a trickle of it slid into her panties, slicking her outer lips. Kyuubi smelt it and growled as he pulled away from the kiss and gave her a wicked grin. Yuki was blushing so hard she thought she would pass out, especially when she saw his nose twitch slightly which meant he could smell her.

Kyuubi chuckled. "I can smell your arousal for me, and it smells like heaven." He said in his smooth deep voice. She kept blushing as she licked her lips, tasting him intermingled with her. His hands on her hips is what finally made her give into the burning between her thighs. "Ahn, Kyuubi-sama." She moaned. Kyuubi's length was already half-hardened until she moaned his name, making it come full attention immediately, poking into her covered center. Yuki gave another moan and shuddered against him. "Put Naruto back in control." She moaned, needing the blue-eyed boy she fell in love with to hold her. In the next moment she was pinned to the couch with Naruto hovering over her and kissing her hungrily.

Her hands came up to slide into his wild hair, giving it a tug in pleasure as his right hand gripped her hip and the other slid up her exposed stomach to her chest. She arched her back as they continued to kiss, his hand coming up to massage her right breast. His hand sliced her shirt off her body with the help of a kunai he had pulled from his pouch. As the shreds fell to the floor he sliced her bra as well, tossing it somewhere as his hand found the target, tweaking and pinching her right nipple. Feeling something poking into his hand he broke the kiss to examine the hardened nub between his fingers, his eyes widening at the metal barbell glinting there.

His eyes found hers, both pairs now darkened in lust, need, and passion. But when he looked closer he could see the love in her dark eyes. He smiled as he tugged the peircing, elicting a loud gasping moan from his woman. 'Hmm, my bitch.' He thought as he smirked down at her. "Mm, such a dirty little bitch." He said, tugging the peircing again for emphasis. His nose twitched again as her arousal seeped through her panties and began to soak her pants. He licked his lips and chuckled darkly. "Ohh, you smell so fucking delicous." He said, rubbing her nipple and smirking as he slid down her body, taking her nipple into his mouth.

Yuki arched her breast into his burning mouth, her body burning for his touch now. "Naruto!" She moaned, her fingers still in his hair. She was getting so wet she knew he could tell. She was so busy with his mouth she didn't notice the hand on her hip traveling lower and tugging off her pants until she felt something touch the swollen bundle of nerves between her legs, making her moan louder and buck her hips. Her panties were ripped from her hips and tossed somewhere as well as he slid further down her body to rest between her spread thighs.

He looked up at her as his nose brushed against the slick nub, making her give a strangled moan/yelp. He smirked and inhaled her arousal, smelling her sweet and bitter scent took away the last of his patience as he hooked her thighs over his shoulders and dove into her sex. She cried out in shocked pleasure as she ground against his mouth, whimpering and moaning in need. His tongue lapped at her soaking slit and dug in a bit, hitting a barrier to his surprise. Yuki could feel the pressure of his tongue against her hymen and looked down into his eyes.

He stared at her and grinned against her slit as his tongue continued to suck and nibble her inner lips, his nose mashing against clit as he lost all restraint. Yuki could only dig her fingers into his hair and rocked her hips as she felt herself getting closer to her orgasm faster than she ever had before when it was just her touching herself. He pulled back from her, his chin and lips shining with her juices as he wiped it from his face with his hand, licking it off as she watched. Yuki whimpered in need as she looked at him. He smirked as he swiftly kicked his pants and shirt off, leaving him in his dark blue boxers.

Yuki's eyes appreciatively roamed over his chest. He was toned and was muscled, but not overly so. She blushed as her eyes slid down to his stomach, following the dusting of light yellow hair down to the waist of his boxers, noticing how they hung low on his hips. She imagined what lay confined in his shorts until he easily tugged them down and kicked them off as well, making her lips part as she gasped in slight surprise. To say he was well endowed would have been an understatement, but seeing as the only dicks she had seen were in pornos, that wasn't really saying much. She could see the beads of pre-cum at his slit and licked her lips as it bobbed by itself. He pulled her thighs up over his hips, grinning as she automatically crossed her ankles behind his ass, and pulled her until he was pressing against her burning slit.

She was moaning and began wantonly rocking her hips, sliding her slick sex against his ridiculously hard dick. "Ahhn, please." She begged, needing something to fill the delicious ache in her core. Naruto smirked. "Please what, my pet." He chuckled as he pushed his tip more against her. Yuki looked up into his eyes and moaned. "Please, fuck me." She said. Naruto growled and leaned down, sucking and nipping her neck as he slid into her fast, breaking her barrier and making her arch her back and give a sharp cry in pain. He pulled back to see tears running down her cheeks. "Baby, shh, it's gonna feel much better soon." He assured her as he gripped her hips and pulled out, making her hiss lowly. He reached down and rubbed her clit in fast tight circles, making her moan and get somehow wetter. He smirked at that and blinked as she reached down and grabbed his hand that was rubbing her pleasure button and raised it to her face. He was confused until she sucked on his fingers slowly, swirling her tongue around his fingers as she sucked them clean.

His eyes flashed as he watched her suck. "You're gonna really be sore tomorrow." He grinned as he slammed deep into her, making starts and spots burst before her eyes as she let her hand drop from his wrist to clutch at the couch beneath her as she let out a moan and tightened her thighs around him. "Ahn!" She cried out as he pounded in and out of her, leaning down to suck and bite her pulse. "Mm, so delicious." He growled as he went harder and faster. Yuki gave a loud scream as she suddenly came, her inner walls clamping tight around him.

Naruto gave a howl as he moved his mouth from her neck when his teeth clenched tight together. "Nghh." He groaned as he continued to thrust into her, making her whimper and cry out in agonizing pleasure, her pussy spasming and tightening around him as she felt him hitting spots deep inside her that made her toes curl. He looked at the dark hickey he had left on her neck as he thrusted into her roughly. Yuki moaned louder and ground against him, tightening around him in need. "Ohh, yessss! Fuck me! Fill me with your big hard dick, oh fuck, yes!" His eyes widened then narrowed as he grinned and slammed into her even harder. Yuki blushed as the dirty words spilled from her lips. "Ohhh, fuck me harder Naruto! Pound my juicy pussy, so wet for you! Fuck!" He sucked on her neck roughly as he rubbed her clit mercilessly and pounded even harder into her soft spots and gripped her ass with his free hand. Naruto was getting close, he needed her to come with him as he slammed into her g-spot.

Yuki absolutely wailed as she came for the second time that night while Naruto spurted his cum in thick long ropes deep into her tight channel. Yuki panted and moaned as he twitched and throbbed inside of her. "MM, Naru-kun." She smiled as she reached up and wiped his sweat slicked bangs from his forehead. Naruto grinned down at her and nuzzled her heated neck. "Mm, I had no idea you were such a little vixen." He murmured. When she didn't respond he looked up at her and chuckled as she snored softly. She was out for the night. He pulled out of her and stood up, fixing himself before picking her up and pulling his shirt onto her body to give her some kind of modesty. He carried her to the room that smelled the most of her and layed her under the covers on the bed. He slid in next to her and smiled as she moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest and relaxing. Naruto grinned to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

A/N I hope you all liked this chapter! I really loved the three reviews I got! Since they were the ONLY ones! -sighs- Oh well, Happy Thanksgiving every one! I really shouldn't have to say this but since it's not as obvious as I thought it would be, REVIEW!!!


	10. Flashbacks and a steamy encounter

A/N Sorry it keeps taking me so long to update, damned lack of inspiration -sighs- Anywhozits, enjoy the latest installment of Welcome Back! I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does, I own Yuki and Kari though.

(This is how Yuki got Yuko. This happens after she met Naruto. She left the village for some quiet and got knocked out)

Another scream of tormented agony ripped through the halls. A pair of onyx eyes boredly looked over at the source of the screams. They bore into the form of the snowy-haired female who was currently spewing out curses and hissing in anger. Her ankles and wrists had strange metal cuffs that acted as inhibitors for her weird powers. She looked up at him, pure, unadulterated hatred in her crimson eyes as she snarled and fought against the electrical currents racing through her body, causing her to jerk and curse. He held the remote up so she could clearly see his tumb on the switch that could fry her in less than ten seconds. Her eyes stayed narrowed as she held still, ceasing her advance on him. He turned the collar off, watching her still as she sat back on her haunches and collected herself the best she could.

At this Sasuke gave a dark smirk. "You know, Yuki-chan, it would be so much easier if you would just do what you're told." He said, his voice deep and dark, like his soul-less eyes. Yuki's eyes looked up at him, such fury in them as she resisted the urge to claw at the collar. "Ngh, grrrrrr." She literally growled at him. He merely stared at her, knowing she wouldn't try to attack him yet. She had made the mistake of swinging out at him the day she came to the hideout and he still had a scar on her arm where she had torn a chunk from his flesh with her claws. He remembered how his fist had slammed her hard in the side of her head, knocking her out cold. Her limp form had been dragged to an empty room and dumped there, the inhibitors now in place. She was only there because Orochimaru needed a sample of her blood for another sick twisted experiment. He had recently ordered Kabuto, the little ass kissing bitch, to take the soul of a demon they had captured a while back. The demon hadn't been one of the tailed beasts but instead had been a cocky and quite powerful, for she had managed to land a nearly lethal hit on Orochimaru's body by almost severing his jugular, demoness. Her eyes the color of freshly spilt blood and her hair the color of pure snow.

The preocedure was now complete and the final product was currently glaring hard at him, her fangs bared. He gave another smirk as he made the foolish mistake of taunting her. "How's it feel to know you're at the mercy of humans?" He jeered, chuckling lowly. He had only a split second of warning as a sudden swell of chakra and killing intent nearly choked him. He stared at her for only a few seconds before running at her. Another swell knocked him on his ass as she reached up and tore the metal collar from her pale throat as if it was merely tissue paper. "You foolish fucking human!!" She yelled, her fangs glinting and her claws at the ready. Sasuke was on his feet and Kusanagi was already crackling, filling the room with the sound of chirping birds. Yuki gave a loud screaming snarl as her ears went from normal to snowy cat ears, migrating to the top of her head as she stared him down, neither of them moving. Her claws twitched and a spilt second later she threw herself to the side, barely avoiding the blade that would've peirced her stomach if she hadn't moved.

She turned to a wall and let her powers free, a large ball of fire growing in her right palm before she tossed it at the wall, an explosiong rang out she ran through the gaping hole now there, running all out into the woods. As Sasuke took a step to run after her, a hand appeared on his shoulder to stop him. He turned to see his snake-like mentor. "Let her go Sasuke-kun, once she leaves the barrier on the base, her memories of all that have happened will disappear." The dark haired boy merely sheathed his sword and growled as he turned and left the destroyed room. Orochimaru grinned at the hole and licked his lips at the thought of her future, knowing that from now on her life would be absolute hell. Oh well.

Meanwhile, Yuki was currently tearing through the low-hanging foliage as she ran blindly through the forrest. Her memories were gone but she was now searching for somewhere to rest, still feeling un-safe as her eyes flashed and her lips pulled back to reveal sharp and lethal fangs. She kept running as trees and shrubs flew by, she soon took to the trees. She lept deftly from branch to branch as she ran, sniffing the air and making split second turns in random directions as her feet seemed to follow an invisible path that only they knew, leaving her unawares. She soon arrived at a large wooden gate. Her lips parted as a rush of memories flashed through her brain at high speed. A small girl crying as she clutched at her scraped knee, the same girl only older standing outside of a smoking skeleton of what seemed to have once been a home, the girl now a woman in the arms of a blonde man, tender caresses and sweet words flowed through her mind as she gripped her head and panted, holding back the screams she knew would come if she relaxed.

Her mind went blank for while as she layed on the ground, not having realized that the sudden onslaught of memories had driven her to her knees. She groaned and gasped as people and names connected in her mind, a soothing but icy voice hit her. 'Wake up my darling, you still have yet to greet your new friend.' Her eyed snapped open in vain as she realized the voice was internal. She stared hard at the ground as she internally yelled. 'Who the hell are you?! Why are you in me?!' She mentally screamed. The voice answered in what seemed to be an amused voice. 'I'm Yuko, an elemental demoness who was crudely imprisoned and transferred to your body. I'm sealed here so I won't be leaving for a while.' She said bitterly. Yuki snarled and blinked in shock, where the HELL had that come from?! She suddenly remembered her words. 'Sealed? How?' An unamused voice answered back. 'Check your right hip.' Yuki did and gasped as she nearly screamed in shock. Her right hip, the flesh once smooth and pale now had a strange marking on it. (Almost like Naruto's) "What the hell happened? Why can't I remember leaving the village? Or where I went?" She asked, this time out loud. 'I dunno, I was out for the count as well.' Was her answer.

Yuki sighed as she made her way into the village, going on auto-pilot as she arrived at her home. 'No, it's only a house.' She reminded herself, the memories of screaming herself awake at night flashed then disppeared to the darkest corner of her mind. She unlocked the door and closed it behind her. "Yuki." A voice called dimly, sounding muddled and far off. She looked around frantically, where in the hell was it coming from? "Yuki." The voice sounded closer, she whirled around, still seeing nothing then gasping as the scene started to melt and shift around. "Yuki!" The voice yelled, crystal clear as she shot up in bed, her eyes wild and her bangs stuck to her forhead, dampened with sweat.

(Yeah, she was dreaming about what happened, she won't remember the whole base thing though, her dreams will be forgotten until the point where she's at the gate because that's all she can remember thanks to the barrier.)

She blinked and looked over at the source of the voice, a very distraught Naruto. Seeing his state she blinked again and stared at him. "Naru? What the hell?" She asked. The whiskered blonde frowned. "You were squirming around and nearly took my head off." He explained, scratching a spot on his exposed chest as he was clad only in boxers. "Oh, my bad." She murmured, rolling over onto her side and closing her eyes, having glanced t the clock and finding that it was already nearly six pm, fully intent of going back to sleep. She felt his hand tug the covers off of her and she groaned as she swatted at him, trying to pull them back. Finally she gave up and sat up, glaring tiredly at him. "What do you want?" She asked, yawning. He smirked as he eyed her. "Hmm, a shower with you." That woke her up as she licked her lips. "Mm, sounds fun." She said lowly, sliding out of the bed and exposing her naked body to his greedy eyes.

She sensed his stare and smirked as she walked into the bathroom. "Oi! You coming or not?" She called as she turned on the hot water, letting the shower run for a few seconds before stepping under the steady stream. A second later Naruto was in behind her as she bent over to grab the soap on the floor of the tub. Not one to pass up such premium groping time, he took full advantage of the opportunity presented to him. Yuki gasped as his hands slid over her hips, moving to her stomach and going down to her belly button, slowly inching his way further down, further, fur-oh sweet kami! She whimpered and dropped the soap, ignoring the dull thud as she planted her palms firmly against the cold shower wall, his fingers burrowed into her slick channel and his thumb working her clit as she rolled her hips and gave soft mewls of pleasure.

"Oooh, yes, Naru." She moaned, grinding down against his fingers. He smirked and pushed them deeper, pumping them in and out as he roughly tweaked and pressed down on her clit, making her nearly bite through her lip to stifle the scream. He turned her around as he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. He chuckled darkly as a bit of red leaked into his eyes, her canine teeth getting a bit sharper. Ironically enough, even though they were mated, Kyuubi and Yuko sometimes joined them when they decided to loosen the restraints a bit and get a little wild. She growled playfully as her hair darkened to black at the tips and her eyes became flecked with ice blue, baring her canine's at him in a show of defiance, yelping as her back soon made contact with the shower wall, making her arch to escape the abrupt coldness. He chuckled lowly into her ear, tracing the shell with the tip of his tongue and sending delicious shivers up her spine.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled. Yuki moaned as he pressed his body against hers, allowing her to feel his throbbing desire against her hip. She let her voice come out in a sexy purr that nearly made him cum "You, Naruto-sama." He tilted her head up and smiled as he placed soft kisses down her jaw and to her cheeks, across her forehead and on her nose, even kissing her eyelids and grinning as she giggled, the sound making his heart soar. He nuzzled her neck, kissing his mark lovingly as her soft voice reached him through his hazily fogged mind. "And who do you belong to?" She questioned. "You, forever and always." He said, enjoying the dark blush that bloomed on her pale face.

He moved on to gently cup her firm ass, pulling her flush against him as he explored that spot on her neck that drove her insane with want. He wasn't disppointed as within ten minutes he had her writhing and moaning in need. "Beg." He ordered, his voice dark and sinfully smooth as he stopped sucking the spot so she could at least attempt a coherant sentance. "Naruto, please, I need you so badly baby." Here she gripped his wrist and brought his hand to her dripping center, literally soaking wet with her liquid arousal. "Feel what you do to me." She moaned into his ear. He groaned and spread her open as he placed his tip against her and slowly pushed in, looking down to watch her tight cunt swallow his throbbing dick as it pulsed in time with his heart beat.

He was fully seated inside her when she suddenly raised her right leg and swung it straight up and over his head, turning her body so that she was facing the wall now and reached back, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck as she wrapped her thighs firmly around his hips, allowing him to hit more spots than before. Her chest arched as she gasped, licking her lips as she heard him panting and growling behind her. "H-holy fucking shit." He hissed as she clenched tighter around him, her pussy gripping him like a hot silky glove as she rocked her hips then ground down on him, making them both see stars as their movements soon lapsed into harsh growls and snarls followed by sweet moans when he would move just right against her slick body. He grunted as he tilte dher hips and slammed deeper into her, hitting her cervix. She tilted her head back and gave a positively keening wail as she nearly came. "Naruto!" She whimpered, her body arching and sliding against him as he gripped her hips tightly and pounded into her roughly, making her breasts bounce as he fucked her harder than ever before. He was getting close and he knew she was too so he decided to cheat a little as he reached down and gave her clit a harsh tug and flick.

Yuki's eyes snapped open then rolled back into her head as she screamed to the high heavens, her cream squirting out of her as she rode out her orgasm, trying to remember how to breath properly. Naruto came with a harsh shout, flooding her juicy tunnel with thick hot spurts of his seed. He panted and grinned s he rubbed her hips and nuzzled his mark, she was blushing hard as she moaned. "Mm, fuck." She said. Her mate smirked against her neck at her statement. "My sentiments exactly." He agreed.

Yuki slid her thighs down off his hips and pulled her arms off of him as she turned and pouted. "How is it that everytime we come in here to get clean, we both get even dirtier than before?" She asked, beginning to wash her breasts and arms. Naruto watched her as he washed his body as well. "Because a nice rough fuck in the shower is the perfect wake up call." He said, sending a hot blush onto her face. They were soon clean as Yuki shut the shower off, her features back to normal now as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body in a fluffy towel. Naruto did the same, his eyes ant etth back to normal as he walked into the room and got dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit. Yuki rolled her eyes at the blindingy bright outfit and pulled on a black and red corset, a pair of black jeans, and her ballerina flats. he eyed her like she was ramen and she moced away from him, still a bit sore from before.

She opened the door only to jump back as Kari looked up at her with a worried expression. "Mommy!" She cried out, clearly disressed. Yuki picked her up and held her close. "What is it baby?" She asked soothingly, combing her fingers through the small child's hair. "I thought you were hurt!" She wailed, making Yuki blink in confusion, looking back at Naruto who gave a bewildered shrug. She looked at Kari and frowned slightly. "Honey, I'm fine. What made you think otherwise?" she asked. Kari sniffled and looked up at her. "I heard you screaming!" Yuki blushed darker than she ever had before and Naruto nearly dies laughing.

Moral of this chapter: Never have sex when the kid is in the house!!!

Please review! Let meh know whatcha think and stuff! I luvs ya all!!!


	11. AN 2

Hey everyone! I know I know, it's been fuggin forever since I updated, I feel terrible for it, but I hit a massive road block, so while I try to pull myself out of the deep pit of darkness that threatens my mind, I had a new brainchild. And as much as I hate to be a story-placement kinda chick, I really want you all to read it. Crash Before The Burn is kinda my way of getting a new feel for everything again, and if you like it then please let me know. It'll be much appreciated.

Love,

Yuki


	12. Free time

A/N: Hellloooooo my darlings! I apologize immensely for not giving a hint or whisper of my next chapter, oh I feel kinda bad. But you know the rules, you must reply to get another chap out of me, hahah. Enjoy my lovelies!

Yuki yawned as she crawled from bed, stretching as she enjoyed the mid-morning sunlight. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and complete her morning routine. She smiled as she emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around her breasts and hair in a loose braid down her back. She saw Naruto out cold in bed, her eyes softening as she smiled at him. She giggled as she spied a bit of drool hanging from his lips.

She silently got dressed then smiled as she left the room, hearing Kari playing in her room. She walked to the kitchen and got busy making breakfast. She wasn't worried about Naruto, as soon as the bacon hit the pan, he'd be up. She hummed as she slid about the kitchen, mixing batter for the pancakes. She smelled Kari before she came around the corner, clad in a set of Naruto's old pajamas and his old sleeping cap.

She shuffled into the area and tugged at the leg of Yuki's jeans. "Momma?" she asked sleepily, eyes bleary with sleep. Yuki paused in mixing and smiled down at her. "Morning baby girl, sleep well?" she asked. Kari yawned and nodded, despite burying her head into her mommy's jean-clad hip for a quick snooze. Laughing softly, the pale woman gently extricated her daughter from her jeans and set her in a chair at the table. "You hungry? I'm making pancakes, bacon, and eggs." She said. Kari immediately perked, eyes wide as she practically vibrated in her seat with joy.

Yuki smiled as she went back to mixing, putting some bacon in the pan to fry and hearing the tell-tale, jaw-cracking, yawn that belonged to her mate. She kept the straight face through his loud fumbling in the bedroom, and even through the sight of his sleepy form shuffling into the kitchen, but she damn near lost it when he collapsed at the table and went back to sleep, snoring like a bear. Kari even said so a few minutes later, as Yuki started flipping pancakes efficiently onto plates.

Soon she's set the plate of food, in smaller portions, in front of Kari. And as she set Naru's plate in front of him, he sprang up with a confused expression before his gaze fell upon his food and the poor plate never stood a chance. Yuki snickered as she watched the two, they were stark contrast. Whereas Naruto was a bit tanned , thankfully having lost his pink-tint from childhood, with cerulean eyes and nearly neon blonde hair, Kari was more mocha and her dark blonde hair brought out her dark green eyes. Yuki smiled as Naruto deigned a glance upwards from his plate to see her grinning at him.

His cheeks went pink as he grinned sheepishly. "Uh, hey babe. So what's on the schedule for today?" he asked. Yuki smiled. "Well I'm going to take Kari around the village to get her some things, and you will go to Tsunade, she sent a hawk earlier but you were out like a light." She smiled at his pout, he wanted to tag along with them. "I'm sure it's nothing if not another mission, and you like those." She smiled, trying to make it better for him. He only huffed and swallowed the rest of his food before kissing Kar's cheek, Yuki's lips, then disappearing out the kitchen window, making Yuki groan. "What is it with ninja's and their aversion to doors?" she asked herself, shaking her head as she stood and began clearing the table of the empty plates. She looked at Kari and smiled. "Sweetie get dressed, we have a long day today." She said. The young girl nodded and skipped to her new room, eager to spend the day with her mommy.

An hour later saw them leaving the house, correctly. Yuki had her wallet and her hair was thankfully cooperating with her today, despite the heat. She eagerly made her way to the shopping district; they always had the best stuff in the morning. Kari followed dutifully, not wanting to be separated again. As they walked, Yuki noted the way Kari's eyes would brighten when another child would run by them, but darken with sadness when they passed.

She opened her mouth to query as to why when a loud bark made her jump and gasp, hearing a loud laugh follow her skittish reaction. She glared at the tall dog-like man grinning at her from atop his furry perch. "Kiba Inuzuka, you bastard! That was _not_ funny!" she hissed. Kiba slid from Akamaru's back and kept grinning. "Huh, and they say that cat's aren't good for a nice laugh." He said cheekily. As Yuki drew her fist back to knock the cocky smirk off his face she saw his eyes journey down around her hips. She knew he wasn't checking her out, he valued his manhood too much to lose it to a volatile demon, so she looked down as well, smiling as she saw Kari ducking behind her, small hands clasped firmly onto her jeans.

"Who's that?" Apparently news hadn't traveled to the Inuzuka compound, surprising since they were such social people. "This is my daughter, Kari. Kari this is Kiba, commonly known as Fur-face." She smirked. Kiba opened his mouth to give her a real reason to smack him when Kari peeked out from behind her cover and stuttered a small "hi". And predictably, he melted…..in a manly way. He swooped in and picked her up, despite the dangerous look from Yuki.

"Hey Kari, you like dogs?" he asked coyly. Kari looked to her mother for help but when all she got was a tentative smile she turned back to him and nodded shyly. "Well then you'll love Akamaru, he's big but he's a real softy." Said companion huffed at the description of him being anything but a tough ninken. "Careful, mutt." She warned him, if any harm came to her child, the Inuzuka clan would be down one male. Tsume be damned.

Kiba waved her off and smiled as he held Kari in front of Akamaru. Kari, like any other child her age, squealed slightly and petted the closest thing, his large nose. Akamaru sniffed at her palm and knew he'd like her, she smelled like the forest and berries. He nuzzled her and woofed softly, ducking his head for her. "You wanna ride him?" the annoying nin asked the small girl. When she nodded, Yuki quickly cut in. "Ah, not today Kiba. We're actually on an errand. Maybe tomorrow." She smiled as she effortlessly collected Kari from his hands.

They both waved goodbye as they continued their trek through town. Yuki stopped a few times to buy some groceries, chatting lightly with a few venders before they arrived at the clothing store. She walked into the mercifully cool building and watched Kari bound off into the children section. She followed at a sedate pace, in no hurry now that they'd gotten to their destination. She watched as the girl grabbed some things then put some back, a cute frown working its way onto her face when her arms became full and she was forced to decided and put things back again. Yuki softly said "Sweetie, you can always try on what you like and come back for more later." Kari brightened and within two hours, they had bags of clothes for her, along with new weapons and another two pairs of ninja sandals.

They left the shop in high spirits as Yuki looked up at the sun, it was already noon. "Hmm, you want something to eat?" she asked Kari. She nodded and grinned as she pointed to the prominent ramen stand near-by. Yuki's eyes rolled as she nodded, sighing softly. "I swear you really are Naruto's child." She joked, walking towards the place.

As they ducked under the flap, they were met by familiar voices. Yuki turned when someone called her. She saw Sakura, Ino, and Hinata at a table and grinning over at her. She walked over and sat, picking up Kari and setting her on her lap. She gave her order to Ayame and within seconds the women were reduced to cooing puddles as they talked about how cute she was and how adorable her smile was.

Yuki smiled as they all got her caught up on gossip as she ate her food, Kari busy with her own. Apparently Neji had been caught in bed with Tenten by a rather mortified Hinata last week. Ino was off missions and in the hospital as she was expecting, two months along. Hinata had finally said something to Shino about her crush on him. They'd been going steady for three months now. And Sakura was now dating Kakashi, she thought he'd propose any day now. She was happy for her friends and stroked Kari's head as she began to nod off, bored with the conversation and content to rest against her mom. The women promptly bombarded her with questions on how good her mate was in bed, making her thankful they at least waited till Kari was asleep.

After an hour of chat, Sakura and Ino had to get back to their jobs and Hinata had to get to a clan meeting. Yuki bade them all farewell as she grabbed her bags and paid the check, carrying her daughter home so she could sleep and so Yuki could put her new things away in her drawers. A few hours later Naruto came home to a happy Yuki as she cooked dinner, the sun beginning to set.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her hips, burying his nose into her neck and inhaling her scent. "Mm, I missed you." He said. Yuki blushed as she stirred the pot of stew. "I bet. How was your day?" she asked softly, putting the lid on the food and turning into his arms. "It was boring as hell, had to do border patrol with Sai-teme." Yuki snickered lowly. "Baby, be nice. He's trying." She said as she ran her fingers slowly through his hair. He purred and leaned his head into her palm, loving her touch.

Soon Yuki stopped her ministrations and smiled. "Mind setting the table? I'll go get Kari." She said, walking back to get her but paused as she saw the little girl curled up in her pajamas and sound asleep. She smiled and walked back to the kitchen, seeing Naruto ladling food onto two plates. "How'd you know she'd be asleep?" she asked as she sat. He grinned as he set a cup of sake in front of her. "I made a bet on her being like you when we were younger." He said. Yuki laughed and smirked. "Nice bet." He nodded and sat in front of her, digging into his food as they lapsed into talk about local things, weather, missions, and things they'd heard around town.

After dinner and drinks, they retired to their bedroom. Yuki stripped slowly, deliciously full from dinner as Naruto shucked his clothes onto the floor, grinning as she huffed and threw her bra at him for dirtying the floor. They collapsed into bed, their minds occupied only with the thought of each other as he spooned up against her back and wrapped his arm over her hip, pulling her closer as they drifted off to sleep, the moon lighting their resting forms.

I know this chapter was a bit dull but hey I'm coming off a nearly year-long hiatus, gimme some wiggle room if you please! So yeah, you know the drill, review people!


End file.
